


A Neverending Love

by princessanime150



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessanime150/pseuds/princessanime150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sound of her name either silences or makes my demons roar," The Lost Boy thought in depth. The arrival of a girl was not a mistake, but could be twists of fate. Pan knows that fate could either fix or break him entirely. He also learns that no matter what, he will always find his way back to what he needs the most. Even in his dreams. Peter/Wendy. Rated T for some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [once upon a time](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=once+upon+a+time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, as you know this is my very first fanfiction, I am not a very experienced writer and this is my very first time so please be nice. And comment about suggestions or anything. 
> 
> I'm now on vacation so this gave me something to do (yea I'm bored :p). 
> 
> This is just a fanfic about what I think would have happened in season 3 if Pan and Wendy fell in love. Anyways, there's a scene here that will be similar to one of the Peter Pan movies, its the 2003 one and will be continuing in the next chapter.

It was a very peaceful and beautiful night in the heart of the island of Neverland. The black, starry sky held the enormous moon, that shone its luminescence on the water and forests of Neverland.

In the depth of Neverland's forest was a group of young Lost Boys, who were dancing around the fire. This was not unusual, as it was their daily routine. However, the only thing unusual about tonight was that their leader, Peter Pan, was not with them. He has gone somewhere with the young girl whom he'd kept prisoner for a century, Wendy Darling. Felix, his second in command was in charge of supervising the boys during his leader's absence. He didn't mind it, as Peter deemed him as a loyal friend. While the boys had danced and chanted around the fire, Felix noticed that Henry was sitting by himself, alone. He approached Henry, sitting on the log next to him.

"Henry," Felix said, earning the young boy's attention, "where exactly did Pan go?"

Henry gave him a look.

"He didn't tell you?" he asked. "I thought you'd be the first to know."

Felix shook his head stiffly.

"Nope, well, he told me he had something to do," he said candidly. Henry shrugged.

"I don't know. From the look of it, I think he went somewhere with Wendy," he muttered, gesturing toward the empty cage. Felix followed Henry's gaze, his expression neutral.

"He always tells me. I don't see why this should be different," he murmured after a long pause. "She hasn't left her cage in so long."

"I can't say. I don't know her," Henry said. "Pan probably has some amends to make."

Felix scoffed, catching Henry's attention. They both made firm eye contact, Felix's blue orbs piercing into Henry's. "That," he said with a toothy smirk, "is not yours or my concern. Wendy may be a lost girl, but not just any kind," he added firmly.

Henry looked sideways towards the scarred boy, frowning.

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked curiously. Felix's smirk did not leave his face. He chuckled mostly to himself. Henry furrowed his brows.

"Whatever it is, I could not care less. Those two have had their share in the game," he sneered.

"What sort of game?"

The blond boy hesitated. "All I am supposed to say is that bird girl is special, just like you." This confused Henry, making Felix grin wider. "You'll learn soon enough. Pan doesn't like those who try breaking the rules," he said flatly.

There was a long pause that stretched between them, and the only thing that filled the silence was the chanting and music from the dancing boys. Eventually, Felix stood, hoisting the club onto his shoulder.

"Well," he said looking at Henry menacingly, "I'm going to see the boys. Would you care to join?" Henry shook his head.

"No, I'm gonna stay here for a bit. I'll come later," he replied briskly.

Felix nodded and turned away, leaving Henry to sit in contemplation of how Peter Pan would save magic. But that wasn't what concerned him the most. What he really worried about was how Emma and everyone else were going to rescue him from Pan. Henry didn't readily know what choice was best, if he could even trust the immortal boy.

He sighed and looked up at the moon, large and bright against the black night.

...

"Peter, are you well?" Wendy whispered. "You don't seem like yourself," she said solemnly.

Somewhere in the outskirts of the Neverwood was a young pair quarrelling. Peter decided to spend a night with Wendy despite the current situation of the disintegrating island. He found the need to keep his mind occupied with other thoughts-particularly wonderful thoughts.

Instead of her plain white night dress, Wendy wore a pink dress with lace and ruffles that the lost boys had made for her with the help of magic. She was also wearing a very beautiful necklace- a pink diamond that captured light and shone such a beauty. Her hair was tidy, brown curls smooth and glossy, were it had usually been frizzy and messy. it was a shame none of it had been reflective with her current mood. Peter wanted to see her face enlighten for once; after all that had occurred between them.

The king of Neverland pulled Wendy closer and made her face him. The shadows of the night made his face look sharp and frightening, yet soft. A gleam formed in his eyes matching his expression.

"Just give me a chance, Wendy-bird. Trust me, I'm fine." Again, that pet name he always used never failed to earn her attention. As bothersome as it sounded, she never minded it- she quite liked how it reminded her what she meant to him. He ran a gentle hand through her brunette locks. Wendy raised a hand and brushed it off, backing away and crossing her arms.

"Why? After all that's going on, this doesn't seem right. Shouldn't you try saving us? And get the heart?" she pressed him further.

Peter sighed, with a mix of irritation and disappointment. "Please, Wendy let it go for once. I have something I want to show you," he said softly.

Wendy was not pleased. "If it's some ugly creature or dirty trick, no thank you. I won't put up with it," she pouted and turned away, her back facing him.

Peter chuckled, attempting to uplift her mood. "Just come with me, I'm sure you'll love it."

He walked past her and made his way into the forest. Before taking another step, he turned around and shot the girl a warning gaze. Wendy sighed and followed him, accepting his hand he offered to be held.

...

In a camp in the middle of the Neverwood, was a group of adults that came to Neverland to rescue Henry from Pan, whom they have confronted twice. Emma, David, Hook, Mary Margaret, Regina, Mr. Gold, Neal and Tinkerbell were gathered around a blazing campfire.

Emma was pacing back and forth, feeling frustrated with Hook, Neal and Tinkerbell standing by. Mary Margaret and David were sitting together on a log while Mr. Gold was standing in front of a tree and Regina was on a log sitting by her.

"This is ridiculous!" Emma exclaimed with exasperation. "All we've been doing is sitting around. How are we going to get Henry back?" She took a deep breath and lowered her head, her long blonde hair obscuring the expression on her face. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you stop moping around for once, things could probably get done a lot faster!" she snapped. Emma shot Regina a glare.

"I'm saying we need to make a move already!"

Mary Margaret stood up and approached Emma.

"You're right, we can't just sit here," she said calmly. "Maybe if we actually think this out thoroughly our plans will work."

"But—"

"Your mother's right, Emma," said David. "If we're all going to work together we need to come up with a real plan."

Emma wasn't satisfied with her parent's advice.

"But we don't have time!" she exclaimed. "He wants to save Neverland and the only way is using Henry's heart, which means death!"

She had never felt so desperate and upset. Neal put a kind hand on Emma's shoulder, giving her a reassuring look. "It's not gunna happen, all right? You're the saviour, it's in your job description to bring happy endings."

He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Pan is very powerful," said Gold. "I've confronted him, but even if I and the Evil Queen combine our powers, we'd still be useless against that demon."

Regina abruptly shot up from the log, her exasperation and anger getting the best of her.

"There has to be a way!" she said. "Defeating Pan is something we'll do later. Our main priority is getting Henry back without him knowing."

Tinkerbell, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke.

"As a matter of fact, Peter Pan is not at the camp tonight." Everyone's head turned facing the wingless fairy. Tinkerbell continued. "He's on an exploration trip with Wendy. I know because I was with him today. He announced it to the Lost Boys."

Regina was surprised.

"Wendy? Ariel said he's been keeping the girl caged. And if her brothers don't follow his orders, he'll kill her."

The fairy shrugged. "I don't know, I guess since everything in Neverland will soon be gone, now's probably the time." Whispers and muttering erupted suddenly within the group.

"This is just beyond bizarre!"

"Pan has changed?"

"How's that possible, he's a monster!"

"It can't be!"

There was silence for a very long time and no one said anything. Everyone was recovering from the shock about the news they just heard. Emma, who had been calm the whole time, finally spoke. "I-," she glanced around and everyone looked up at her, "I know this sounds crazy, but do you think Wendy can be trusted?" There were a bunch of groans, which were followed by shaken heads.

Regina was in no mood to be tolerant. "Come on, Emma," she rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear Tink? From the sound of that, there is no doubt that Wendy is working with Pan!"

"I knew Wendy," said Neal. "Maybe you should—"

"How do you know? Its not like she approves of the things Pan does, she was part of your world once!" Tinkerbell retorted.

"Wendy is just a little girl, what does she know? Are you saying she's trustworthy?" Regina demanded.

"Like you're very trustworthy yourself," Tink snapped.

"Excuse me? Look who's talking!"

"I am a faithful fairy! Why do you think Pan still trusts me?"

"Well, seems like you're friends with a villain, so I guess that means you've become a villain yourself. Why should we trust you?"

"You're the villain here! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have lost my wings in the first place!"

"You've agreed to help us!"

"Well, in that case, I guess I should leave and help Pan, if that's what you—"

"Ladies, ladies, ladies!" David shouted and stood between the two with raised hands. "We all know our histories with each other aren't the best. But its time that we move on and focus on our current problem," he turned to Neal. "What were you going to say?"

Neal nodded. "I met Wendy many years ago when I was a child and believe me, she's very naïve and doesn't consider anything before taking action. She used to tell me that she'd love to visit Neverland, but I warned her about the consequences of magic. She came to Neverland and was captured by Pan."

Hook looked at Emma with a small smirk.

"Well I guess that answers your question, Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged.

"It's obvious she got herself into this mess," she muttered.

"So that means there is no doubt Wendy's on Pan's side," Mary Margaret added.

"Well, since the two lovebirds are busy being alone, I guess its time we go to the Lost Boys' camp," Regina insisted.

Emma nodded. "Right, I believe now would be the ideal time," then she added. "It's either now or never." Everyone had moved around and gathered their weapons.

David picked up his sheath and tied it onto his belt. "Let's go then," he turned to Mr. Gold. "You coming with us?" he asked.

The Dark One shook his head. "No, I will stay here in case the shadow comes looking for me." David nodded and gestured everyone to follow him and they took a few steps but were stopped

"Wait!" it was Tinkerbell. "I think we should split up." Everyone frowned at her in question, but Hook spoke up.

"The fairy's right," he said. "Her cover will be blown if the Lost Boys see us with her."

"Then what are you going to do?" Emma asked.

Hook and Tinkerbell looked to one another.

"Hook and I will see what Peter and Wendy are up to while you guys go to the camp and try what you can to get Henry back," said Tinkerbell. Surprisingly, no one argued about it and Emma nodded her head and followed David, who led the way. Everyone parted different ways and then the campsite suddenly became dead silent with Rumpelstiltskin sitting alone near the dying fire.

...

The young pair was walking in the forest for a long time and Wendy was growing very anxious and impatient by each passing minute. Her feet were also becoming sore, but she decided to ignore it.

"Peter, where exactly are we going?" she asked wearily.

The boy turned to her and smiled. "It's a surprise."

Wendy sighed. "Now you tell me."

"This is a very secret place in Neverland," he explained. "No one has ever been here. Well, not for many years." Wendy felt her lips tug upwards in spite of her mood.

They continued to walk, the sounds of rustling and crunching becoming less and less, which meant their arrival was very near. Suddenly, the trees become less dense and a clearing came into view.

"Here we are, Wendy," he said, showing her the place.

She was not surprised; the place looked like an ordinary place deep in the Neverwood. However, the only exception about its appearance was the little dirt humps on the ground and rocks.

Wendy scoffed. "Peter, this looks like any place I've seen here."

The boy faced Wendy, a look of slight hurt twinkled in his eyes and she felt a small pang of guilt- hadn't it been for her outspoken mouth.

Peter smiled. "That's not it." He took out his pipe and brought it close to his mouth. "Just listen and watch."

He brought the pipe to his lips and blew. A melody of music filled the air, the most beautiful music Wendy had ever heard and she really loved it. She had never heard in so long that it brought a sweet tickle to her ears.

Peter continued to play, until he ended the song with a low whistle.

Wendy was confused, was something supposed to happen?

Suddenly, a bunch of floating lights emerged from the humps, rocks and trees. They were flying all over the place and soon, were filled with firefly lights. It was a very beautiful scene. Wendy was very delighted and impressed, she ran into the area where lights dazzled that gave out such a warm, luminescence that nearly lit up the entire forest.

"Peter!" she twirled around in her dress, laughing with glee. "Oh my! They're so pretty!"

The boy smiled and stepped into the clearing where she was.

"They're pixies, bird." He said and one pixie came to Wendy, scrutinizing her face.

"Why hello there!" she said and the pixie gave her a tickle on the nose and zoomed away. Wendy giggled and floating bright lights surrounded her and Peter.

"They're dancing for you, Wendy," he said, his face shone from a pixy's light, which showed how joyful he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's chapter 1. Please rate and review :). May take some time to update the next chapter, as it will be longer. btw for all you DarlingPan fans out there, check out walkbynight user on tumblr, her edits are AMAZING! 
> 
> I first found them on Google and have been in love with them ever since. Not only that, but her other edits are pretty cool and everyone should check them out, but the darlingpan ones are a must for sure! :)


	2. Illusion

The pirate and the fairy walked through the trees and bushes, finding their way to see how the young, love struck pair were doing alone in the middle of the forest.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Captain Hook asked behind the fairy. Tinkerbell was ahead of him.

"Yes," she said, though she didn't look back at him while they walked.

"If anything happens at the camp, then Pan will know and we'll make our move."

"Like what, exactly?" Hook asked sceptically.

The green fairy stopped and turned around; a look of defensiveness crossed her face.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. All I'm saying is that we should expect anything, that's all," she said quickly.

"And how exactly do you know what Pan will or will not do? He helped me once, but that was many years ago. So who knows what will happen."

Tinkerbell took a deep breath.

"We helped each other a lot, so you're right," she said, a smile spreading across her face.

"So then what do you suggest we do?" he asked again, this time leaning closer to her.

The fairy looked away, her expression blank but deep in thought as she hesitated.

"Take action, or seize Wendy. I don't know depends on what Pan does. But you will be doing it," she said flatly, turning to face Hook again.

Hook backed away, looking bewildered. "And why should it be me when it's your idea, love?"

"Because I still have his trust and loyalty."

Hook mockingly smirked.

"So you're just going to sit back and watch?" he asked. Tink nodded.

"I guess so." She smiled back and then turned away, walking through the woods again with Hook following her. He still wasn't fond of the idea. There was no doubt that he was fine with everyone parting ways, but this was different. Getting Wendy away from Pan would be a tricky business. Disdain crossed his features.

"Do you happen to know where they might be—" He was cut off as leaves brushed his face.

Tink walked faster with Hook trying to keep up with her pace.

"I know this island like the back of my hand. Just keep following me, I'm sure we'll find them soon."

The pirate sighed. "It's not like I haven't spent my share of millennia here."

Tinkerbell ignored him as she trotted faster in the dense forest. He caught up with the fairy and they were both walking in the same pace, their destination, to their hope, was getting closer.

At the depths of the forest the pixies were floating around the pair. Peter and Wendy were staring at each other silently for a long time, gazing at the light that illuminated the true beauty of each of their faces.

Wendy's face broke into a smile as she looked around herself. "Peter why didn't you show me this before?"

The boy smiled. "I thought it would be a great time to have some fun."

"Well, is this something your Lost Boys would classify as their type of fun?" She asked with a playful grin. Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"No."

He offered his hand to her, and Wendy reluctantly put her small hand in, her delicate fingers lacing with his. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, feeling her face grow warm and tingle at the touch of it. One of the pixies flew around them leaving a trail of dust and the pair felt themselves slowly levitate from the forest's ground.

Wendy was mesmerized by what she was doing. She was dancing for the very first time! Something she had always dreamed of as a little girl. Wendy knew that this day would come, that she would be dancing with her one true love. However, she would dream of it to be at a special occasion such as a party or a ball. Not in Neverland with a boy who kept her prisoner for a century. Nonetheless, here she was living the dream that had finally come true.

Her and Peter were spinning as they slowly soared above with the pixies flying by, leaving beautiful golden trails of dust. As soon as they were high in the sky, they started to dance the night away. The moon's light engulfed them, portraying their faces and leaving shadows. Wendy couldn't resist looking at Peter as they danced. The moonlight enhanced his handsome features; his chiselled jaw line, high cheekbones, sharp nose and dazzling eyes.

Her thoughts were occupied with his face when he gave her a sudden twirl with a single movement of his hand, which broke her train thought. And knowing that she got the hang of dancing, he released her from his grip with a hopeful smile spreading across his face, and Wendy felt her body fly through the moonlit night and smiled. She stayed like that for a long time, her brunette locks and the hem of her pink dress flipping around, letting herself soar freely and slowly closed her eyes until she felt a grip on herself again.

She opened her eyes and saw it was Peter smiling widely. They laced their hands together and started dancing and spinning again in the moonlit starry sky.

Tinkerbell and Captain Hook continued walking and the rustling and crunching receded as the fairy halted to a stop. The pirate was right behind her.

"How much further now?" He asked impatiently as Tink raised a hand to hush him. Silence grew as she paused in thought and heard a faint tinkling, like the sound of fairies ringing bells.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

The tinkling sound came again, silencing the pirate. The sound became louder this time, filling his mind with curiosity.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Pixies, follow me." Tinkerbell started running, with Hook following. The fairy spotted a light that was assumingly a pixie and followed its trail.

They continued running until they reached a clearing filled with firefly lights and Tinkerbell halted and Hook followed suit, gazing at the lit place with genuine surprise.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" he demanded with impatience.

The fairy was starting to lose her patience as well. This was no time to answer trivial questions.

"Hush!" She whispered. "I know they're here."

Hook rolled his eyes.

"And I'm sure they're not in heaven," he added dryly. Tinkerbell scowled but ignored him and was pushing leaves and branches out of the way to get a better view of the scene.

It was, indeed, a very magnificent scene that Tink and Hook have ever seen since forever. They were mesmerized by the scene to even focus on their true purpose and intentions of them being there.

"What in the bloody-"

The green fairy snapped back to reality and grabbed Hook's arm. "Shh. Stay quiet."

The two of them moved their gazes around here and there, searching for the pair when Tinkerbell saw a floating couple spinning high in the sky. Hook followed her gaze and glanced at the couple who were dancing along with the pixies. They stayed like silent for a long time, watching them dance until the pirate glanced at Tink, who, to his assumptions, didn't look too pleased.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a smirk. The fairy shook her head.

"Its nothing," she said softly. Hook raised a brow.

She faced him, her face blank.

Hook's smirk vanished from his face. He wanted to know what was wrong, but knew better. The answer was pretty clear. Smiling sympathetically the pirate brought her closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tinkerbell did not move an inch and allowed herself to be close to the pirate.

They both looked up at them.

Peter and Wendy started to descend from the sky and land softly on the forest ground. The pixies still flying by, surrounding them with light.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hook asked breaking the silence, and he felt the green fairy nod as the lovebirds held on to each other in an embrace and remained that way for a brief moment.

The pirate and fairy continued watching them in silence as the boy and girl exchanged kisses and words.

Emma and the others were close to the Lost Boys camp as they continued walking and David suddenly gestured them to stop, which they did. The only sound heard from the forest was the music and chanting coming from somewhere close, confirming the arrival of their destination.

Regina stepped farther.

"Henry must be nearby, let's go." She was walking faster when Neal stopped her by standing in front of her way.

"I hate to tell you this, but we can't just go in blind. He may be dancing with the boys for all we know."

David nodded.

"Neal's right. We'll be as quiet as we can. Maybe the Lost Boys won't even notice."

The Queen let out a deep breath. "Fine then, but first I'll use the mirror."

She took out the mirror as Emma and Mary Margaret gathered and watched.

The mirror had a slight crack on it but still worked nevertheless. Colours swirled and swirled, which took awhile for a face to form. It could not be done without the call of one's name.

"Henry? Henry! Are you there? It's me," she shouted.

The image had finally formed and a young boy's face appeared, looking happy to see his family. "Mom?"

"Henry, it's us. We're right near the camp," Emma said too excitedly.

"We're here to take you back," Mary Margaret said.

Henry didn't look too happy about that news, which worried the three.

"I don't think now is a good time."

Regina and Emma exchanged confused looks. "Why Henry?" the Queen asked.

"Pan isn't here and things might get really bad with everyone," he said warily.

"That's why we're here! We thought it would be our only chance! Once you're free from him we can unite and defeat him!" Regina said.

Henry looked down for a brief moment and then faced them, his face still showing the same expression. "Okay, I'm not too far from the camp, I just want you to be careful."

Emma and Mary Margaret nodded.

"We will." Henry smiled and his face was gone as Regina put the mirror back into her pocket.

"Well," she said a smile crossing her face, gazing at Emma. "Looks like he's safe."

David led everyone to where Henry was, with them taking quiet steps that the only noise heard was the chanting from the Lost Boys. They crept around in dead silence as they saw a dark head sitting alone on a log.

Emma and the others were happy and relieved to see that he was safe, that's what all mattered to them at the moment. Henry looked up to see his mother.

"Mom? Dad? You're alive?" he asked his eyes widening in surprise. She and Neal had wrapped their son in a tight hug, Henry was happy to be reunited with his parents.

"Thank goodness you're safe, son," Neal and Emma pulled back to face him.

"And I'm glad to see you're all okay," Henry said. He got up and gave Regina, Mary Margaret and David quick hugs.

"Henry," Emma said and he turned to face her. "Do you know what Pan is doing tonight?"

Henry shook his head. "All I know is he's taken Wendy somewhere. I think that something really fishy is going on, what Pan I doing doesn't seem right."

"That's nothing new, kid."

Emma and the others looked at each other with questioned looks, and then Regina spoke.

"Did he tell you anything about Wendy?" she demanded.

"Not really, but I know one thing for sure. She's slowly dying and so is this place, but I do not know how exactly Pan will save magic," he said shrugging.

All of a sudden, everyone rushed forward to him and David, with a worried look on his face, glanced at his grandson prudently.

"That's something we'll talk about later. Henry we need to go, now!" he urged.

"But why so—"

Neal grabbed his son's arm and looked him in the eye.

"Henry, you have the heart of the truest believer and he wants it to save magic. But that's not true, please believe me, I knew Pan and he is the nastiest person I've ever met. He wants to save just himself; he doesn't care about you or anyone."

He said suddenly and everyone's face turned to him, especially Henry's, who was stricken with utter shock.

"What?" Henry's eyes widened as Emma grabbed his other arm.

"We'll talk about this later, kid. We've got to go before the boys know we've been here," she muttered half whispering.

Everyone was ready to leave when David unexpectedly stopped dead in his tracks, the others following suit. Everything in the forest became eerily silent, which meant that the Lost Boys have gone quiet; the sounds of music and cries were no longer heard. Emma's heart stopped; she knew something bad was about to happen if they didn't move sooner.

"What's happening?" Mary Margaret whispered.

David turned to face everyone, wariness in his eyes.

"I don't know, but something tells me they know we're here. It's a trap."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Great. Let's go then," she snapped when she heard a rustle in the bushes, which got everyone's attention.

Everybody glanced around back and forth to see where the sound was coming from. Abruptly, Emma looked panicked and gripped Henry by the shoulders, she decided to do something very sudden and rash.

"Kid, run now!" she whispered.

Henry looked confused. "Why?"

"Just run from here as fast as you can. Find Gold, he's at a camp east from here. Now run!" she insisted.

To Emma's surprise, no one argued and neither did Henry; he nodded his head and slowly departed and then everyone heard his distant footsteps trotting in the woods.

Out of nowhere, Emma and the others heard whooping cries break out as the Lost boys emerged from the bushes. They all prepared their weapons as the boys charged at them and the battle was on. David was slashing his sword here and there, causing blood wounds on the boy's shirts. Mary Margaret shot arrows, stabbing a few boys, who groaned and screamed.

Regina was having fun with the boys by using witty words and shooting fireballs at them, smirking as they screeched at the sight of their burnt bottoms. Neal was shooting arrows with his crossbow and aimed at the boys directly. The battle was hastier and well fought than the last time they had confronted Pan. Weapons slashing and screaming from the boys filled up the air; which meant they were winning and would not fail. Emma was sword fighting with a boy who was larger than the others, but his face was hidden by a dark hood. She felt her legs give in as she lost balance.

Emma yelped as she stumbled back, she looked up to see that the boy's face was portrayed by the moonlight. She saw a scarred boy with blond hair grinning nastily at her and she gasped as her blue eyes widened. It was Felix!

"You!" she exclaimed pointing her sword at him as she stood up.

Felix chuckled. "Hello, Emma. It's been quite awhile. We missed you," he said mockingly and swung his sword at her, luckily she blocked him before he got the chance.

"I'm assuming Pan has set you lot up," she said grunting and thrashing her sword at him.

The boy shook his head, the smile still not leaving his face. "Not exactly. This was all Pan's doing. We're here to make sure it gets done," he said slyly, but the look on his face made Emma realize that he was quite vague in his speech.

"What? So this was..." Emma asked shocked and she and Felix stopped fighting and stared at each other as the others continued with their fighting. Felix shook his head, his smile gone.

"Why else would Pan leave with Wendy? You really believe something's changed. It just makes the game more fun," he sneered.

She screamed as her foot was hurled up and she was tied in a rope net high in a tree of the forest. She looked down at the boys, who were smirking. The others were later hurled up into nets hanging beside each other, with looks of defeat.

Emma and the others heard a roar of laughter, which was haunting and loud, making her spine shiver.

Regina gripped the ropes and shook her met in rage. "Pan won't get away with this! I'll burn the island if I have to!" she spat viciously.

Felix scoffed.

"We'll see about that. We just wanna have some fun, don't we boys?" he asked turning to them and they laughed and cheered in response, loud and reverberating in the clearing.

"Get the cages ready, we'll keep them there for now," he left along with the boys, leaving them alone high in the trees. Emma and the others tried to cut the nets with their weapons, but failed and sighed in defeat.

That was it.

They had lost.

Peter was laying his head on Wendy's lap while she ran her fingers through his soft sandy hair and the pixies continued to fly around, surrounding them with their lights.

The pair sat silently for an incredibly long time, not caring about the world like they were the only people living. At that moment, nothing even mattered to them anymore; the only thing that mattered was that the two were alone and would always stay together.

For an eternity possibly.

The boy suddenly shot up, a look of shock crossing his face. He got up and started walking. Wendy, who was surprised by his sudden act and curious, caught up with him and gripped onto his arm.

"Peter where are you going?" she asked her eyes widening and brows closed together, bringing a look of pure worry to her face.

The boy turned to face his love, a mixed look of fear, worry and urgency spread on his face, concerning Wendy even more.

"Wendy," he said warily. "Something bad has happened at the camp and I have to go see, we may be in danger and so might Neverland."

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "If this is serious, then I should go with you!" she said.

"No! I don't want you getting hurt."

"Peter, please!" Wendy nearly screamed, her eyes becoming glassy on the verge of spilling tears. Peter stared at her for a long pause; the source of his hesitation was either from her words or tears.

Peter wrapped his strong arms around Wendy and held her tightly but gently. She in turn wrapped her slender arms around his waist closely.

After another long pause, he pushed back and faced Wendy.

"You need to stay here. I won't be gone for long. I promise you'll be safe," he said.

Peter kissed her on the cheek and forehead and smiled as he backed away, starting to depart.

"If anything happens, I want you to scream for me as loud as possible."

Wendy, without arguing, nodded her head, watching him disappear into the woods. She sniffed as she sat down on a log, gazing at the pixies, which weren't very beautiful to her eyes anymore and then stared at the forest ground, deep in her thoughts.

Tinkerbell watched and looked around, ensuring nobody was around except them.

"Coast is clear, now go!" she whispered to Hook.

The pirate nodded and made his way toward Wendy as cunningly as a swift fox in the bushes. The girl suddenly looked up, breaking her deep thoughts and heard the noise of rustling leaves. She moved her head in every direction to see where the source of the noise was coming from.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice trembling with genuine fear.

From behind her, she felt someone grab her dress and she screamed. She turned around, but all she saw was a hook which shimmered in the moonlight but the man's body and face were obscured by black shadow.

Wendy screamed louder and felt a cloth wrap around her mouth, muffling her screaming. She continued to flail and kick as her arms were tied and tried to fight back, but the man was bigger and stronger than her.

Out of nowhere, she felt a hard object slam onto her temple and let herself give in to unconsciousness as everything went black.

Wendy Darling had been kidnapped and was in grave danger. Peter Pan, the king of Neverland, had failed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this was unexpected but i decided to add some twists to make it more interesting. 
> 
> Btw while i was writing my fanfiction, I noticed that I haven't once mentioned Pan being Rumple's father, but I know the fact of Henry having the heart of the truest believer has that sort of connection. 
> 
> So as the reader, it is completely up to you whether this could be an AU where Pan is the exact same ruthless person who was a young boy living on the island for centuries or if he is Rumple's father like on the show. I will update sometime later as my vacation ends in 4 days and will be heading home in time for the winter holidays.


	3. Unfolding secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry for the really long wait. After I came back from my vacation, I was really sick and it was such a bummer to spend my holidays. (That's what happens when you go from drastic weather changes to another, such as sun and snowy winters) I've been told that Peter has been "out of character" so while I was sick, I had rewatched a few episodes of season 3 to get a better analysis of his character since its been a year that I've watched it.
> 
> Not only that, I have been very busy with friends and family, which is obviously unavoidable. I am aiming to finish this soon. I also have started school and have been very preoccupied since I'm officially a college student now (yup busy). 
> 
> I have been neglecting and I have almost forgot about it until now. Chapter 4 was finished and I have just been spending more time on this chapter since its much longer. what's done is finally done. What will happen to Wendy and Pan?
> 
> Enjoy :)

Peter arrived at the camp looking for Felix, who had been waiting patiently. He was rather pleased that his second in command had done what he had been ordered to do and hadn't failed. To Felix's luck, Peter was not going to punish him, but this had been the least of his worries at the moment. For now, anyway.

A sinister smile slid across the Lost Boy's face as he turned to the blond boy, appearing satisfied.

"So what happened?" he asked. "Have you captured them?"

The scarred boy smiled back.

"Right in the cages…"

"And?" Peter pressed with a cocked brow.

Felix hesitated. Discomfort flickered on his face as he shifted nervously. Peter frowned.

"What happened?" he asked firmly.

"Henry got away," and with that Felix's expression became carefully blank. Peter's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you get him back?" he demanded fiercely.

Felix looked apologetic.

"He left on his own. I don't know when it happened," he said quickly. Peter's furious expression vanished.

"Never mind that. We'll get him back later, we'll just have to prepare for the real fun," he said dismissively.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Felix.

Peter paused thoughtfully, then he turned to face him with a grin.

"They'll be our prisoners for a bit, at least until I claim Henry's heart," he said. "Maybe I'll kill them after. They won't be any use eventually."

"And Henry?"

Peter shrugged.

"I've been trying what I can. It's hard to get him to believe. He's a stubborn one all right, just like his father," he said with a disappointed sigh and lowered his gaze.

"What about Wendy?" Felix asked.

Peter paused briefly, the remembrance of her lingering in the back of his mind. He knew if he wanted his tasks done, Wendy would only get in the way.

"She's fine. I could keep her caged, but that wouldn't do any good at a time like this. I'll get her back once I save this island," he said and a hopeful smile slid on his face.

She and I can spend the rest of our lives here in peace, he thought.

"Take some of the boys with you on a hunt," said Peter. "It's been a long day."

...

Wendy woke up to a throbbing headache; she opened her eyes and blinked. Everything was blurry until her vision cleared. She was at a campsite in a clearing of the forest. Sitting in front of her was the Dark One, the green fairy and Captain Hook. She shot up from her sleeping position and a look of fear and panic crossed her face as her eyes widened.

"What do you want?" she asked, trembling. Tink smiled, giving the girl a reassuring look.

"It's ok, you're safe now Wendy. We're here to help," she said soothingly.

Wendy looked back and forth between Tinkerbell, Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook, furrowing her brows.

"You call this saving? Peter will come looking for me soon!" she exclaimed, shooting an angry glare at Hook, who was surprised. Tinkerbell raised placating hands.

"No, Wendy. Listen, that's—"

"Peter! Peter! Where are you—" She was cut off as Hook clasped a hand around her mouth. The pirate gripped her by the shoulder gently to calm her.

"Shh, please lass, hear what we have to say. We may seem like foe, but we're not. Will you listen to us?" he asked.

Wendy hesitated, but eventually nodded reluctantly and the pirate released his hold. She took a deep breath, feeling calmer than she did moments before.

"What happened?" she muttered.

After a shared glance at Tinkerbell, Hook explained everything to Wendy—Henry's family coming to rescue him, the spying and plans. After taking in the pirate's words, Wendy's eyes widened in shock.

"You were watching me and Peter that whole time? I should have known," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, dearie," the Dark One finally spoke, "but I don't think you know who you're really up against."

"If we truly wanted to hurt you," Hook implored, "You would not be sitting pleasantly with us as you are now. And more than that, Pan has captured the rest of our party instead of searching for you, as he undoubtedly knows by now that you must be missing."

Wendy felt her heart race, and she shook her head.

"Where's Henry?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Hook opened his mouth but Mr. Gold stood up, smiling.

"He's not too far from here, in the forest."

Tink's turned to Rumpelstiltskin in surprise.

"What, he escaped?"

Hook raised a brow.

"What makes you think that, crocodile?" he scoffed.

"I'm sensing him drawing near, probably looking for us. I'll give him a signal to follow," he waved his hand and a purple, torch-like flame lit up.

Henry ran and ran through the forest, his legs screaming in protest as he panted for breath. He was about to let his body give up in exhaustion when he looked up. He saw a glowing light floating above him; he knew what this meant.

"Mr. Gold," he whispered with a hopeful smile and followed it. He ran, dodging rocks and branches along the way until a clearing with a campsite came into view.

Everyone turned to face Henry, looking relieved to see that he was safe and sound. Wendy slowly stood up as he approached everyone and he glanced at her with wide eyes.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Wendy sighed. "It's a long story. How'd you escape?"

"I ran before my family got captured, so I came running here, but I wasn't expecting to see you. What happened?" he asked with a worried glance.

Wendy was in no mood to retell a story which she completely misunderstood herself. Nonetheless, she had been asked by a curious boy and finally answered, recounting her side of the story along with what Hook had told her.

"Is it true?" she asked hesitantly. "Are…are we in danger?"

The others, to Wendy's surprise, had not interjected. They all stared at Henry, who appeared thoughtful, yet serious.

"Wendy," he said wearily. "You do know that this island is dying and so is magic, don't you?"

Wendy straightened herself as she stared at him with grief in her eyes. Tinkerbell approached her and held onto her gently.

"Yes, of course. Peter will save all of us. There's not need to worry."

Captain Hook grasped Henry's shoulder while the others tried talking to her. The pirate tugged him near a tree to speak.

"It appears she doesn't know the whole truth about Pan's motives. Something's strange," he said hastily.

The boy sighed.

"I'm sorry, I thought she would know."

Hook leaned in close to Henry's ear. "I'm heading to the Lost Boys camp," he whispered and briefly gazed at the others. "Pan and I are long overdue for a chat. You and the others stay put. With crocodile's help, you guys can find me and your family, wherever they may be. Got it?"

Henry nodded and Hook started his departure into the forest.

...

Peter was sitting playing his pipe as the boys danced around the fire. They were enjoying themselves like nothing happened; it was as if it was an ordinary night on the island of Neverland.

He stopped playing his pipe when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Captain," he said, without turning around. "I see you've come to chat. Perhaps about the whole game?"

"Not really," said Hook. "What I want to talk to you about is far more concerning for you and me."

Peter chuckled as he put his pipe aside and stood up. He walked towards the pirate, a smirk on his face.

"She's with you, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Well, I see you're doing a favour for me after all," he said dismissively.

"And what is that exactly?" the pirate asked solemnly.

"Keeping my Wendy-bird safe," Peter said wryly with a smile.

Hook scoffed.

"You're the last person I would do a favour for."

"Well, it seems you haven't agreed to my deal yet Killian. I told you I wanted the prince dead. Now I'm simply giving you a second chance. I'll make another deal with you—"

"I am not making any more deals. Don't think I'm going to do any of your dirty work because I bloody won't," Hook snapped.

The boy pouted in mock disappointment.

"Well, I guess you have no passage off the island. I've thought of you to be better than this, Killian."

Hook smirked at this.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Peter looked surprised, thinking the pirate would change his mind so suddenly, and then he smiled feeling slightly satisfied.

"I want you to keep Wendy out of this. She doesn't need to know what I'm doing."

The pirate blinked in confusion.

"Since when do you have such a soft spot? I'd say she has a right to know about your plans."

Peter's smile vanished.

Hook wanted to roll his eyes.

"If you truly cared about her, you would air your own dirty secrets."

"I don't want her to get involved," Peter spat.

Hook shook his head. "I don't think this is a very sensible favour you're asking for. You're doing enough harm. But I can assure you that I'll keep her safe," he said. Peter started to look more and more agitated by each passing minute.

"You know you're making a wrong choice," he growled viciously.

"I believe not. I see Wendy is in love with you and I think she needs to know who she's really dealing with," the pirate said.

"I've helped you not so long ago, Killian. I think you should do me a small favour by keeping her out of this. It's not only for her own good, but for everyone else," he said furiously.

Hook stepped forward, his angry face only inches away from the boy's, who expression matched his.

"One bloody way or another, she will find out and see you for who you truly are!" he rasped.

"If you don't seal our deal you'll know what will happen," Peter warned.

The pirate smirked as he started to depart.

"I guess we'll have to see about that," he muttered and began to stride away.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked firmly.

Hook turned around, the smirk not leaving his face. "To make sure your bird is safe and sound. Don't worry; she'll be safer with me. Do you happen to know where Henry's family might be?"

Peter narrowed his eyes venomously at the pirate. He didn't want to tell him but it was the next step of Peter's game, depending on the consequences. "In a cave, close by."

Hook nodded his head and disappeared into the forest, his footsteps no longer heard. Peter stood there for what felt like really long minutes. He finally broke his deep thoughts and sighed; he knew things were about to get really nasty for him. He sat back on the log and brought the pipe to his lips again, trying to get his mind off the tense thoughts.

...

After some time, Tinkerbell, Mr. Gold, Henry and Wendy were making their way down the forest. With the help of the Dark One's magic, they were able to track down Emma and the others. Henry looked at the map they were given but the cave where his family wasn't visible on the map.

"I don't see any cave near the camp on this map," he complained.

"Don't worry, with the use of magic, just trust your instincts," Mr. Gold said calmly.

Wendy gulped, she grew very nervous by each passing step she took. It was about time she was going to finally face the truth.

Tinkerbell felt nervous and bit her lip. "Are you sure it's not the Echo Caves?" she asked.

The Dark One shook his head.

"No. If it was, the map would be helpful to us. It's a cave that's not too far from the camp and I believe the pirate is waiting for us there."

The next few moments were followed by the only sounds of their steps in the forest. Wendy felt her heart race faster and faster by each growing minute. She hadn't braced herself for whatever she was going to encounter.

After what felt like an hour, the four of them had reached a small, hollow entrance what seemed like a cave. Mr. Gold lead the way; he knew this was the cave he had mentioned earlier.

The green fairy smiled.

"Well, I guess you were right. This isn't the Echo Cave," she said, though her voice echoed on the cave's walls. Mr. Gold frowned at her.

"Of course it isn't," he said dismissively.

They continued to walk closely together in the cave but were halted as the Dark One stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I hear voices. Listen."

The next moment was followed by low muffled voices as they all stood in silence.

"Bae," Mr. Gold whispered.

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "He's here?"

"Yes, follow me."

The sorcerer led everyone else along the way, from constant turns to what seemed like long corridors of a mansion. A room with glowing torches came into view and Mr. Gold led the way. They saw what they were expecting; Henry's family locked up in cell bars.

A young man raised his head and gazed at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Papa?" he asked surprised. The others raised their heads at the sound of his voice and immediately stood up. Voices had filled the room soon after.

"Henry!"

"Mom!"

"Bae!"

"Dad!" Henry and Mr. Gold ran toward where Neal was kept prisoner and were relieved to see him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, son," he smiled and turned to the girl, his expression changing.

"Wendy?"

She approached his cell, smiling.

"Baelfire, can it really be you? I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yes, Wendy. I came here to save my son."

Emma averted her gaze back and forth between Wendy and Neal. "You two know each other?" Neal turned.

"Yeah, we were friends back in London," he muttered and faced Wendy again. "What are you doing here?"

She reached out and grasped his hands gently. "Well, I-I came back to save you," she murmured.

Neal looked surprised and caressed her hands. "You did that for me?"

Wendy looked confused and looked back and forth between Neal and Mr. Gold and blinked.

"Well, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family. I thought you told me your parents were dead," she said, releasing her grasp.

"You told her I was dead?" The Dark One asked.

Neal sighed. "It was easier than telling the truth my own father abandoned me. But I don't think it really matters now."

Emma walked towards her cell door. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Pan can show up any second if he knows," she said warily.

Regina scoffed.

"I don't think that's the problem here Emma. We can take care of him ourselves. I think the real problem here is that this fairy tricked us!" she spat glaring at Tinkerbell, who scowled.

"I've agreed to help you and this is what I get? I know Pan very well and use his loyalty as bait."

"Well, I guess you have to help us get out of here then."

Tinkerbell shook her head.

"Pan will know and it may make things even worse," she muttered. The queen rolled her eyes.

"I should have burnt those boys alive when I had the chance to," she snarled bitterly.

"Lets just try what we can. We wouldn't have been close to getting Henry back if it weren't for her, we owe her that," Mary Margaret said from her cell.

"You really think leading us here was part of our plan?" Regina retorted. David sighed.

"You've been through this before. I hate to say this but I don't think now is the right time to escape."

Regina let out a sound of frustration.

"I've known this fairy a lot longer than you guys," she said blankly.

"Actually, I've known her longer than that," came a smooth voice with an accent. Everyone's head turned toward the direction and saw it was Captain Hook. He smirked with pleasure and walked towards everyone.

"Where have you been?" The queen asked irritably.

"I came here to tell you I just had a talk with Pan. Seems that things won't go right." He gazed towards Wendy, who bit her lip anxiously. She turned to Neal, who looked worried.

"Wendy, since you've been here. Pan needs a heart. Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" he asked.

The girl hesitated, gazing back and forth between the members of Henry's family. Her heart beating rapidly, a deep breath heaved from her lips.

"No, I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart," she answered with a shake of her head.

Mr. Gold whipped his head, expression darkened with anger. "She's lying," he rasped. Everyone's head turned to his direction in awe.

"Tell us the truth."

He started to stride to her direction until David reached out his arm and halted him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing?"

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden. She knows about the heart."

Neal turned to Wendy. "Is that true?"

The girl shook her head, her expression glum. "You don't understand..."

"You're helping Pan?" Mary Margaret echoed.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word." This came from Gold, who now looked more concerned than angry a moment before.

Wendy turned to him with a curt look. "And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?"

Regina brought herself forward, earning the girl's attention. "Because your brothers did. They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan."

Wendy felt a wave of relief. "They're okay?"

"For now, and only if we succeed," Rumple declared.

"Wendy, we will save John and Michael I swear to God. But right now, I really need your help. Please." Neal said with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"From what I know, Pan told me he needs a heart to save magic. This place is dying and so is everything in it. Including me."

Neal blinked. "What?"

Wendy grimaced. "Yes, for some reason, it's affecting me more than the others."

David shook his head. "Something doesn't seem right..."

"Are you sure that's what he told you? Has he ever mentioned Henry?" Neal pressed.

"Yes, he has but..." she eyed everyone's suspicious gazes. "If you think I'm not telling you the truth, I am right now. I want you to believe me," she pleaded.

"Wendy, of course we do. Tell us everything Pan told you."

"He said he needs the heart to save magic. He wants Henry's heart. But I've asked him countless times why it's so important. It's what the shadow had told him. Once the sand in the hourglass stops, Neverland, including all of its people, will perish. The way to stop that is by using the heart of the truest believer."

She finished her speech, watching everyone cast various gazes at her. A pang of guilt rose in her chest in spite of herself; Wendy felt this wasn't enough for them by the palpable confusion on their faces.

"I think there's a piece to the puzzle you're missing here," the Queen said, arms crossed.

"Regina, she's telling the truth," Emma whispered from her cell. The queen gave her a questioning look then nodded.

"Wendy it would make a lot more sense if the magic is used to save himself. Knowing Pan, he wants nothing more than power," Neal said.

The girl felt something sink in her chest. At that moment, it all came rushing to her. Her eyes grew in shock with realization and shook her head. "No...no it can't be," she breathed, feeling a burning sting in her eyes.

Mr. Gold put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a solemn smile.

"I'm afraid it is, dearie. The pirate and I have known Pan way before you came onto this island," he said half whispering.

She placed her hand onto the pink diamond on her neck, which shone in the cave's dim light.

Mary Margaret drew closer as she caught sight of it.

"Oh, you poor thing," she looked at her sympathetically. "You're in love with Pan."

Wendy felt her vision sting and blur as she silently shed tears. Everyone else stared at her in shock and drew in closer at the sight of her grief stricken face. Emma, who was the nearest, extended out her arm and touched her gently.

"Wendy, are you alright?"

She shook her head and continued to feel her chest squeeze in pain and shed tears.

"Wendy?"

Henry gripped her arm and Wendy faced him; her face completely tear stained from all the pain she had released.

"Wendy, are you in love with him?" he asked sincerely.

She stood there, hesitating. She felt everyone's eyes piercing her as they stared, making her feel more anxious than ever.

The pirate stepped towards Wendy, who looked pitiful yet annoyed at the same time; for being blinded by love or being so naïve. Either way, he couldn't stand to see her like this.

Wendy sniffed and turned to Hook. "How could he do this?"

"I think it's about time you know, Pan told you he wants to save magic and this island, but that's not true. He only wants to save himself and this is something he didn't want you to know. He told me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life here with you. But I don't believe it, I find it bloody absurd," he said with mere disgust.

Wendy suddenly felt an empty space in her heart, like something had been rightfully taken away from her. She knew what it was, her brothers John and Michael. They must have really missed her and she was starting to miss them too. She knew if she could find a way off the island, she would finally be reunited again and find her real happy ending.

The pirate gripped onto Wendy's shoulder lightly, breaking her thoughts.

"I see how Pan's way of playing works. He makes a bunch of deals, like with your brothers and me. This trade with Henry doesn't look any different," he said with a pitiful sigh.

Wendy felt something heavily sink in her chest as everyone stared.

"Does that mean Henry will..." she turned to Henry with a horrified gasp, who looked at her sadly as well. "No. I won't let it happen. I'm going to help save you, Henry. No matter the cost."

The pirate nodded his head at her direction. Wendy did not need further explanation. It all made sense to her now.

Wendy started to depart, with the others watching her.

"Where are you going?" Tinkerbell asked, grabbing her arm.

She turned to face the fairy, a look of mixed emotions crossing her face. "To the Lost Boys' camp to see Peter. You all wait for me at the camp." She said.

"Escaping right now would not be ideal. We need to figure out a plan," Emma said.

Wendy nodded in agreement, and she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I guess the cat's finally out of the bag and now here the sadness begins. Btw i have been on youtube and I have ideas for soundtracks as there are many songs out there that suit this story. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter after a long wait. I will update the next chapter by tomorrow. :)


	4. Ignorance is bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I'm back :) I know that was a short update. I recently made a decision that I'll start treating this fanfiction as my homework, since I'm really with school now, it would be better to add it to my structured schedule. So how do you think Wendy will deal with the monster Pan really is? Read on. btw I've started going on Youtube and have found a few soundtracks to add in chapters. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Soundtrack: Clarity Cover by BriHeart (search on youtube :P)

Wendy ran through the woods searching for Peter. She couldn't get over how he had kept secrets— a _grave_ one—from her for so long. Since she stepped foot onto Neverland, even.

Fighting back tears, she found Peter sitting at the base of a trunk outside the camp. He stood up and approached her as she walked closer to him.

"Peter, we—"

He faced her, a hard look crossing his face.

"Killian told you didn't he?" he muttered, lowering his gaze in attempt to hide his expression.

Wendy gasped as her eyes widened. She felt something sink in her chest like a weight, the last bit of hope slipping away. The pirate had told the truth after all.

"Why did you lie to me?" She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Peter sighed. He felt something in his gut, though he couldn't quite grasp the feeling. It made him feel sick.

He slowly reached out a hand to touch her.

"Wendy, please. Let me ex—"

She slapped his hand away, feeling overwhelmed by the raging emotions.

" _No!_ You know I would find out!" she exclaimed through tears.

"You don't understand. It's the only way." This time he let the pain on his face show. It seemed sincere. At least, she thought so.

Wendy glared at him venomously. No matter how hurt he looked, she knew very well this was how the old Peter Pan would have acted.

She stormed towards him, her body trembling with anger and grief.

"The answer isn't trading someone else's life. You never told me Henry will die," she said tersely.

"If there was another way, I would do it," Peter said, cursing the tremor in his own voice.

"You only care about yourself, no one else," she spat.

"I do," he refuted. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Once magic is saved, we can live our lives here together."

Wendy shook her head.

"I thought I was happy here with you until now. I couldn't live the rest of my life here knowing it needed _death_ to be saved."

She gestured widely to her surroundings.

"I never used to dream of this. Not until you showed me, but that's changed."

Peter felt like he'd been punched hard. He reached out a hand to caress her hair, but Wendy pulled away, wrenching back the wounds her words caused.

"Wendy...please."

"You have no idea how much you've hurt me! This is the last straw!" she yelled, quieting him. She shook with fury.

"I thought you had changed...or had it in you. But you've shown me what you really are," she said. "You're a _monster_."

A glint cast in his eye as he inched forward, the girl didn't move. This time she let him and he reached out a hand to touch her cheek. "I thought you loved me, Wendy. Stay with me," he said which didn't sound manipulative, but gentle as the hand that cupped her face.

Wendy gently brushed his hand away in response. "I can't Peter. Not like this." With that, she yanked the necklace from her throat and threw it on the ground.

His bird turned away without daring to cast a glance at him and silently disappeared into the forest — wings spread wide.

Peter heard her steps quickly gaining speed, and took off after her into the brush.

He ran, dodging every branch and tree that got in his way. He could have easily flown and caught her. But it would be an empty accomplishment.

Peter finally came to a stop and sunk to his knees on the ground. His face scrunched up and he let out a growl, pounding his fist into the dirt.

Wendy ran, hot tears leaving their paths down her cheeks. She didn't stop until reaching the campsite, where Tinkerbell and the others had been waiting. She didn't have anywhere else to go.

She continued her pace until her lungs burned, her legs beginning to feel heavy. Thorns and branches left their marks, but she didn't care. It didn't matter, and she couldn't leave.

Wendy stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She took in her surroundings, silent in every direction she looked. No one appeared to be on her trail, but she turned to her right and forced her body to run. Reaching a clearing, she found the campsite. Luckily, everyone was sitting and had turned their heads when they caught sight of Wendy.

Henry and Tinkerbell approached her. They knew something had gone wrong by the miserable look on the girl's face.

The fairy put her hands on Wendy's shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked.

Wendy looked up at the green fairy, her lips trembling and her eyes glassy. The dam on her emotions broke, and she wrapped her arms around Tink and dissolved into sobs.

Peter sat at his camp, feeling his insides twist. The necklace he had given to Wendy was deep in his pocket. He took it out and stared at it for a long moment, his thoughts becoming lost in its refracting light.

The boys continued to dance after a hearty meal of meat. Peter usually felt alive and wild on these kinds of nights, but not tonight. He felt as if a part of him had been taken away, torn out.

Peter knew the boys would soon notice his change in demeanor and might just say something about it. So Peter went up to his tree house, slipping away from the festivities.

Peter slumped onto his bed, letting his thoughts wander in his mind. His heart beat was erratic, though he didn't know why. His insides twisted, begging for release with his raging emotions, restlessness making him abruptly get up from his bed. He growled in frustration.

Pressure mounted, until it couldn't be contained anymore.

_What have I done?_

With an agonized roar he tore through the room, picking up the lamp on the bedside table and flinging it across the room. Its contents fell and collected on the ground, where other objects in the room met a similar fate.

_I'm not a monster._

The boy continued to thrash objects all over the room, until every thing had been fully broken. Breathing heavily, he took out the necklace from his pocket and slammed it against the wall, though the diamond remained without a single scratch or chip. Letting out an agitated sigh, Peter stuffed it back into his pocket as he slumped back onto the bed and ran a hand over his face. He lowered his head.

 _How is this possible,_ the thought began, floating in the sudden stillness of his mind. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

* * *

 

_One evening, Wendy went to the forest to pick some berries while Peter and the boys were at the camp. She didn't know the island very well yet, but she wouldn't learn it if she stayed at the camp. Tonight was the only opportunity she had of exploring the boundaries of the island. The boys were hungry and asked her to fetch some berries and she willingly agreed to get them some, as she was quite hungry herself._

_She found a bush full and assumed that they were the ones the boys had been talking about; they were very red and purple in colour and looked very delicious and were, to Wendy's assumption, sweet. Grinning, Wendy picked a few berries at a time and threw them into the basket she was carrying._

_Curiously, she decided to taste one herself so she picked one up and was about to put it in her mouth when a small whimper startled her. She dropped the berry and turned around._

_It was a grey wolf standing behind her, and it was the most beautiful animal Wendy had ever seen. Its white fur was a stark contrast to its amber eyes. The wolf's face seemed calm, unperturbed by the human cautiously walking towards it._

" _Hello there. Would you like a berry?" she asked, offering one with her hand._

_The wolf tilted its head in curiosity and sniffed it. Wendy giggled._

" _It's all right, take it," she whispered laying it on the ground for the wolf to eat, which it did. Wendy smiled. She always thought of wolves to be terrifying and vicious, but this particular one seemed somewhat tame._

_The wolf finished its berry and faced Wendy as if to thank her, then it disappeared into the dense bushes._

_Wendy, seeing that she had plenty of berries for the boys, decided to head back to the camp. They probably were waiting anxiously for her and Wendy did not want to spend the rest of the evening in the forest._

**_Wolves don't seem so bad_ ** _, she thought to herself happily._

_She walked down the forest when suddenly she heard a chorus of growls coming from behind her. Alarm made Wendy stop in her tracks._

_Slowly, she turned her head around to see a pack of wolves snarling at her with their vicious fangs. They stepped closer to her as Wendy backed away and then turned to run._

_Wendy ran faster as the wolves' barking and growling grew closer. She gripped onto the basket with berries as tight as she could, hoping they wouldn't drop. And then her foot caught a branch, and she was falling, the basket and berries flying far from her grasp. She quickly stood up and whirled around to face the animals mere feet away, their bright eyes glowing against their dark pelts._

_A wolf pounced on Wendy's leg and bit into the hem of her dress, tearing it. Wendy fell flat onto the forest ground again and did what her instincts told her to._

" _Help! Heeeeeeeeeeelp!" she screamed with all her strength._

_More wolves began to engulf Wendy until she heard someone grunt and a wolf whimper._

_She abruptly looked up to see it was Peter; he hit the wolves with a small spear and grabbed Wendy from the waist._

_They continued to run as the wolves continued chasing them but Peter thrashed his spear at the wolves and hit some of them and they ran away in fear, giving in._

_Peter dropped his spear and faced Wendy._

" _What are you doing out here? Are you alright?" he asked._

_Wendy sobbed and wrapped her arms around him, who hesitantly wrapped his arms in turn. He backed away to face her again, looking not too happy._

_"You silly girl, you could have been killed!" he fumed._

" _I was just picking some berries for everyone. The boys asked me to," she said through sniffs._

_Peter glanced at the basket and berries that were sprawled in the dirt. He shook his head in anger, then turned to Wendy._

" _Can't they be patient?" he muttered then gripped her arm and said, "Let's get back to your cage."_

" _Peter," Wendy said softly earning his attention. "Do you care about me?"_

_He stared at her, partly taken aback by the question. Peter's lips unconsciously curved into a small smile and Wendy smiled back. It was then that he realized what he was really doing when Wendy reached out a hand to his face. He abruptly flinched and backed away from her, anger crossing his features._

" _No," he said menacingly. "But no one else may kill you but me."_

_With that, he gripped his hand onto her arm and dragged her back to the camp, trying to forget what had just happened._

* * *

 

"Pan?"

Peter's thoughts had been interrupted and whirled his head to see Felix had entered his room. He looked shocked by the mess but knew better than to question it. Peter didn't care; he knew someone would eventually notice his absence.

"Why aren't you at the camp?" he asked, concerned.

Peter made his expression decidedly blank.

"I'll be back. Just go."

Felix nodded his head. "We'll be waiting," he said. And with that, he left the tree house. Peter had been relieved and felt the tension in himself ease.

A long pause stretched in the bedroom. Peter knew he didn't want to waste more time. So he finally stood up. Usually he would have climbed through the stairs to the camp. But he decided to do something different. Perhaps more becoming of his nature.

Peter stood up and headed for the open window to exit his room. He swung his legs on the ledge. Then he leapt and flew away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: About the song, that's actually one of the most amazing covers I've found on Youtube! I have other songs and decided to use cover versions since they're much slower and suit the scene more, but I think its just a better way to capture the atmosphere of the scene, just like a movie ^_^.


	5. Destroyed hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I'm finally back! So incredibly sorry for the long wait. I know its been ages and these past several months have been hectic for me with school and everything. I had finished this chapter long time ago but seem to have lost touch with my beta reader and took me a while to find a new one. Also have been busy with summer school and upcoming finals. 
> 
> But everything will be done as much as I can try and I have the entire ending planned out but need more ideas for more chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

That night the Lost Boys were dismissed and went to their slumbers, leaving Peter to spend some time alone- which he needed. A lot had been piling up time over time. Now he believed would be best to enjoy the little time remaining to himself.

He walked briskly through the forest, waving his hunting knife and leaving marks on the trees. At the moment, he did it out of pleasure. The feeling of attacking something thrilled him to his core. Using his knife was a good distraction to his mind. When he thought he had done enough, the boy stood there in the dark. Twirling the knife in his hand in satisfaction.

A small rustle came from a tree a few feet from where Peter was standing. This got his attention and his head shot up; however it wasn't the sound that startled him, it was the presence of someone he'd not spoken a word to in ages. His old friend, the green fairy.

Peter smirked. "I know you're there," he yelled, twirling the knife again. "You can come out Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell emerged from behind a tree. She did not look too happy, from what he saw. "Hello, Pan."

"So what does the Lost fairy bring me?"

Tinkerbell bit her lip. "I just want to talk."

Peter raised a brow questioningly. "About what? Best not to waste my time." With a final twirl, he put his knife into his belt.

Tinkerbell heaved out a sigh before catching the boy's gaze. "This won't be easy..." she breathed. "I want out."

Peter grimaced. "What?"

The fairy found her courage to speak up to the king. "I don't want to be involved in this whole game that's been going on. I'm done," she said flatly.

Peter grinned mockingly. "But you were doing spectacular, Tink."

"How? Doing the King's dirty work? I am asking you to grant my permission to leave Neverland."

The boy chuckled, his smirk growing wider. "Now, that won't be easy for us all. You are now bound to this island just as much as me and the boys..."

A pang of horror shot through Tink, her eyes opened wide in contemplation. "So does that mean..."

"You would perish with us till the end. But that won't happen."

"Pan, please. I don't want this," Tinkerbell shook her head, her eyes big with pleading.

Peter inched closer so that his face was inches away from hers. The fairy felt her pulse quicken. "I'm so sorry love," he muttered, hot breath- which smelt like forest and wine- tickled her face. "I've made deals, given you many chances. Even made a little home for you to stay. You chose this life, now live with it."

Tinkerbell resisted a groan. "And what if I don't? You can banish me like Blue did I don't care! I'm sick of following orders."

Something naughty twinkled in Peter's eyes. "There sparks your fire. I knew you were more than just a pair of wings." His fingers trail from her waist to her hip. At his unwelcome touch, the fairy scowled and flinched, slapping his hand away. The boy's face changed from playful to disappointment. "And tell me where you would go?"

"To the real world. A place called Storybrooke."

Peter leaned onto a tree and tilted his head. "I think you need to ask yourself." Tinkerbell gave him a dubious look. The boy shook his head in mock disbelief, moving away from the tree.

"Would you stay somewhere ruled by people who wronged you most?"

"Are you saying Regina-"

"No." His expression hardened.

The green fairy shook her head after holding his gaze."No. The Blue fairy? She's there?" she asked.

Peter nodded. "I'm sorry, love. But I'm afraid so. Is that what you want?"

"No... but ..."

"You've always been by my side, Tink. You don't have to leave."

Tinkerbell's face shone in the moonlight, her expression grim. "I'm sorry but I've been trapped and alone for too long. In a place where no one understands me. Don't mistake me, I have cared for you and the boys and did everything you want. I think it's about time I seek for myself. The one thing I do want, more than anything in the world, is to finally spread my wings wide. And fly." Her eyes caught the boy shifting closer with his signature smirk. She backed away with caution; not wanting to feel his repulsive touch. "That's the freedom I ask for Pan."

He laughed, a hoarse, shallow cough which startled her. "You're making a mistake, Tink. Those fairies don't need you. After all, they've been doing just fine without you," he said darkly.

"You've been fine before I've set foot here. Whether you or the boys like it or not, you don't need me."

Peter shook his head and tsked in mocked disapproval. "You're quite a stubborn one. I thought you've been so committed just like the boys."

The fairy was now fiddling with her pocket knife. Annoyance colouring her features. "Oh, what a tangled web we weave, Pan," she brought out her knife and pointed at him. "I'm going to say what I've wanted for so long. All those years something has been holding me back, but now I won't allow it."

"Tell me, love."

Tink sighed and lowered her knife, a sad look coming over her face. "I'm miserable. Exhausted. And every bit of hope slips away as time passes. Things only get worse for me."

Peter's smile vanished and he gripped her arm. "Which is why I-"

She shook her head desperately. "No! I won't be happy. This place has never been freedom for me." The king looked at her alarmed, slowly releasing his grip. The fairy kept her cool.

"I think you need to rethink everything, Pan. Is this what you've always wanted? You finally got Henry's heart right where you want. And you're so close to winning. So tell me," she walked closer to him and held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you happy?"

Peter stood silently for a long time, allowing the fairy's words sink in. With a rigid stare, he removed his hand from hers and turned around. Away from her sight so she can't read his expression. For many years, Tinkerbell had been a good friend- but did not fit quite in with the savage boys. She deserved to be with her own kind; with other fairies. The boys were where they belonged. Peter gave them every rule and privilege to do as they please within the kingdom's boundaries. This realm was a whole lot different for fairies in spite of its magical nature.

With a smile, he turned around and faced the fairy. "I can't imagine what I would be without this. This is my fate just as much as yours, Tink."

The fairy chuckled sarcastically. "So I guess the king always wins." She reached out for her pocket and took out a vial of something green. Pixie dust.

The boys face twisted in anger. "Where'd you get that?"

Tinkerbell's face glowed in the green light. "It's Wendy's."

"So you stole it? How noble."

"She doesn't need it. But she trusts me to keep it safe."

He eyed her, his jade orbs glinted with mischief in the moonlight."Oh really? Does she know you're here, working for me?"

The fairy's mouth sharpened tensely. "No. But sometimes I've got to do what's best for myself.

Peter raised a brow and chuckled darkly. "By what? Changing your fate?" he asked mockingly. "All magic comes with a price, love."

"I don't care what it'll cost me. Magic can buy me happiness, just like it can for you." She looked at him with genuine hope. "Don't you want the same for me?"

"Of course, Tink. But there's one catch." Her head shot up and she eyed him with wariness. A cruel hint of a smile spread across his face as fear crept into her heart. He started to move towards her swiftly, like a fox who found its prey. "It'll be quite a game for us. I can imagine how exhilirating and...

Tinkerbell hissed as she defensively drew herself back, the vial clutched tightly in her fist. "Why, how dare you-"

She was stopped as he grabbed her roughly and twisted her arm, grabbing the vial. Peter got a yelp in response, much to his satisfaction. He turned her around and slammed his body onto hers into the tree. His weight crushing her and she grunted in pain. All Tinkerbell could breathe in was the stench of tree bark, attempting to fight the urge to gag. She tried wiggling herself out of his grasp, but the boy was too strong.

With a smirk, Peter leaned in and let out a breath before whispering into her ear. "Now do me a favour, love. I want you to put that dust in my treehouse. Or I'll destroy it for good. Are we clear?"

Tinkerbell felt his body loosen and shoved him off. She turned to him, anger hardening her face. "Yes we are. Be careful with your threats," she spat.

He inched forward, the smirk not leaving his face. "That's more like it." His hand reached out to hers and he placed something in her open palm. The pixie dust. Tink glared at him. "I promise you'll get what you want. But for now, you'll have to do as I say. Good night, Tinkerbell." With that, he turned around and left her, all alone in the night.

She cast a confused look as he walked away, not daring to turn back to her. Sighing, the fairy decided to call it a night and disappeared into the forest's depths.

* * *

_It was a warm summer evening in the heart of Victorian London. The sun was setting, the sky rolling into vibrant, peach hues that shone magnificently over the buildings and streets and along the surface of the rivers. In a small house, the Darling family was preparing for a dinner party in honor of their Aunt Elizabeth Darling. Or their parents were, anyway. The Darling children were in their bedroom. John and Michael were sitting on the floor with their dog Nana while their eldest sister Wendy sat in the chair, telling a captivating tale. The boys did not take their eyes from their sister._

_"'You'll never defeat me, Peter Pan!' Captain Hook declared as he unsheathed his sword and charged. 'Surrender or die!'" Wendy slashed her arm theatrically, making sound effects as her brothers cried out their excitement. Nana barked with them._

_"What happens, next?" Michael squeaked._

_Wendy smiled. "Peter Pan, along with his Lost Boys, stood his ground and showed bravery against Captain Hook and his crew. Peter stood tall and said, 'That'll never happen. I am no coward. I'll fight you man to man, even with my left hand behind my back!' The pirate and his crew laughed together. 'That's some man alright,' Smee retorted. After they had their laughs, the pirates drew their weapons. 'C'mon lads, let's show those boys what we're capable of!' Then Peter and his boys drew their weapons. 'Come on, boys! Let's fight!' The boys all screamed their battle cries and-" Wendy was cut short as the bedroom door opened. She and her brothers whirled around while Nana barked. Mr. and Mrs. Darling stood there, dressed in their nicest attire. Their outfits, however, did not match their expressions; they did not look too happy._

_"John, Michael, Wendy, your Aunt Elizabeth will be arriving very shortly. This is no time for stories." Mrs. Darling said._

_"But Wendy was just getting to the good part!" John piped in. Nana barked her agreement._

_"This is no time for Neverland nonsense! Come with me and get dressed. There is ten minutes left before she arrives," Mr. Darling bellowed, facing his daughter. Wendy bit her lip nervously, bracing herself for whatever lecture her father was going to give her. "Wendy, as the oldest, I think you should know better and have some respect," he declared and she nodded. John and Michael glanced at one another, having no choice but to follow their father, with Nana right behind them._

_Mrs. Darling stood there, staring at her daughter._

_"Wendy, you are almost thirteen. I think you are starting to get too old for these stories."_

_"But-" Wendy began._

_"No buts, young lady!" Mrs. Darling said sternly. "Now get dressed, there is little time." With that, she shut the door._

_Wendy walked to her fancy wooden dresser and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too bad; just a little formal attire and grooming was necessary._

_At the dining table, the Darlings ate their dinner quietly. Elizabeth, George's sister, was enjoying herself very much. She was impressed by the children's behavior._

_"So Wendy, what have you been doing these days?" Aunt Elizabeth asked._

_Wendy looked up from her plate. "I beg your pardon?" She asked shyly._

_"I was asking you what you have been doing these days."_

_"Wendy tells us stories about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. He has magic and fights the evil pirate Captain Hook and his mates!" Michael declared excitedly._

_Mrs. Darling frowned. "Michael, what have we told you about table manners?" She asked sternly, silencing the youngest Darling._

_Aunt Elizabeth looked quizzically at the boy, and then faced her niece. "Is this true, Wendy?"_

_The girl hesitated, feeling everyone's eyes, especially her father's cold orbs, locked on her. She gulped and found her voice._

_"Yes," she nodded, relaxing suddenly. "I tell John and Michael stories every night. You know, stories about magic, Neverland, and pirates."_

_Her aunt looked at her surprised. "How old are you, sweetheart?"_

_"Almost thirteen."_

_Aunt Elizabeth's eyes widened behind her spectacles. "Dear, oh my. You're growing up to be a young lady soon. Time sure does fly, doesn't it George?" She asked, turning to her brother._

_"It sure does, and I think it's about time she finally grows up. She should leave the nursery and have her own bedroom," he said flatly._

_"George, dear, let's not be too rash. She's not thirteen yet," Mrs. Darling coaxed._

_Mr. Darling shook his head. "Now would be the best time. She's no little girl anymore. And she's too old to believe in this Peter Pan."_

_Elizabeth spoke up. "She should spend more time with me, instead of her brothers." This made John and Michael give a questionable look to their sister, who just smiled sadly._

_Wendy sighed, continuing with her dinner as the adults talked away._

* * *

Wendy woke up and found herself crying silently. Her father had been right; all of the fantasies and stories about Peter Pan were utterly false. Her dreams had not come true. She regretted not listening to Baelfire's warning and she missed her family so very much. She felt something stab her in the chest, making her catch her breath. She didn't know what it was. Was this what it felt like when your heart shattered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not going to lie but I can see that my story is going and keeps getting sadder and sadder as I continue writing. But its best to always keep your fingers crossed! You never know what might happen :)


	6. I Lay Down this Armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I know its been a while and sorry for the long update. I have spent a lot of my time working on other chapters and brainstorming ideas when I should be updating and blah blah blah... 
> 
> So I finally have my entire story planned out which makes me fell happy and having busy life on top of that.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, the sun was shining bright, golden rays gleaming through the trees of Neverland. The birds were chirping with delight, filling the air with a melody as the warm morning breeze blew. The wind was sweet with the aromas of the many blooming flowers that grew in the forests during the peak of summer.

It was almost mid-morning and the sun shone down on Wendy's face; she squirmed in her sleep. She squinted as she opened her eyes and blinked, welcoming the morning light. She sat up and yawned, stretching, before taking in her surroundings.

Wendy still felt the overwhelming grief and pain –remnants of the night before. It was like waking up from a dream that had shown how her heart truly felt. The laughing, the smiles, the hugs, the dances, and the tender moments had all been completely false. The fact that it had seemed and felt so genuine scared Wendy now. She had been right about Pan all along; there was no denying the relationship between them. there was simply no going back.

Wendy felt a chill run down her back and shook her head, trying to shake any swarming thoughts of Peter.

She spotted Tinkerbell, Gold, and Hook huddled together in a circle. She was willing to bet they were talking about something. Curious, she stood up and approached them. Her assumption had been right. As soon as they caught sight of her, they all smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Wendy," Tinkerbell chimed.

"Great to see you, dearie," Gold added in.

"Glad you're finally awake," the pirate said as he picked up a platter of what looked like fresh berries and roasted fish. Wendy blinked and took the platter, seating herself beside the fairy for comfort. After a moment of munching, she realized someone was missing, the tension from the atmosphere around the others making it obvious.

"Where's Henry?" She asked, her tone laced with sincere worry.

Tinkerbell shifted towards her direction. "That's what we were just talking about. Pan most likely took him."

Wendy nearly choked on her berries at the mention of the Lost boy. The last thing she really needed was to hear his name.

"So what are you thinking of?" She asked.

Hook piped in, a somewhat hopeful grin crossing his face. "Well, we were thinking the three of us could go free Henry's family while you head off to the camp to find Pan and-"

"I'm supposed to deal with Peter? The last person I want to see is him!" Wendy bellowed, looking clearly upset. Tink and Hook were surprised by her current demeanor, but they couldn't blame her; she had every right to feel the way she did.

The Dark One smiled wryly. "Pan has a soft spot for you, and we think it would be best for you to do it. It would be too risky for us," he explained, the others nodding their agreement.

Wendy refused to take this order. "Since when? All he's ever done is seduce me into his dark, dirty tricks," she said bitterly.

The fairy glanced at the pirate and wizard, and then faced Wendy. "As much as I like to agree with you, trust me I believe he's taking his games to a whole new direction," Tink said softly, putting a warm hand on the girl's shoulder.

Wendy frowned. "How would you know?" She asked, her tone sarcastic.

Tink shrugged. "I remember the way he looked at you all those years ago."

Wendy's eyes widened, then she shook her head. "That doesn't prove or change anything," she said.

Tinkerbell sighed and faced Hook, as if asking for help. He got up and sat beside Wendy, who looked up when she caught sight of him.

"It would be better if you were to do it. I know you're still upset, but can't you do us this one favour, lass? You're with us now and we want to leave just as much as you do," he said.

Wendy contemplated the pirate's words; she wasn't happy with the idea, but what did she really have to lose? She knew she was on their side now, and would find equal amounts of pleasure and satisfaction in seeing Pan suffer just as much as he made her. With that thought, she knew what her final decision was.

"Yes," she said, getting their attention. "But just what exactly do you want me to do? "

Hook smirked and reached for a large sac. The Dark One and Tinkerbell blinked, for this looked fairly foolish if Hook was to decide to use it against Pan.

"What's in there? You know it may not work," Mr. Gold said abruptly.

"I don't think we can eat that large animal or whatever that is," Tinkerbell said nervously, and everyone turned their attention to her after having said that.

Hook laughed. "Nonsense, nonsense," he shook his head. "See?"

The pirate dumped the bag's contents onto the grass. What spilled was what they had least expected: weapons. There were various kinds, such as swords, crossbows, and a bow and arrows.

Tinkerbell blinked at the weapons and faced Hook, a quizzical look on her face. "What in the world do we need these for? You're the only one who has actually wielded a weapon."

The pirate's grin did not leave his face. "Well, Wendy asked us what we're going to do and this is exactly what would be helpful," he said by way of an explanation, looking at her.

"You know magic comes as more use than this," Mr. Gold declared.

"But you know things can get quite nasty with magic especially with Pan's," Tinkerbell piped in.

The three adults continued to bicker about using the weapons and magic. Wendy, left out, focused her attention on the bow and arrows. She picked it up and tried to wield like she had before.

Hook and the others were analyzing the map as he held it in one hand. "Aye, so if we head east from here, then turn west from the cliff near Skull Rock, and head to the camp, then we-"

He abruptly stopped and backed away as an arrow shot past him. The others did as well. The arrow hit a tree, and the all stared at the arrow wide eyed. They turned to face Wendy, who stood with the bow in her hand. Astonishment plain on their faces, Tinkerbell was the first that managed to speak.

"H-How did you do that?" She asked.

Wendy blinked. "I, uh, learned many years ago," she said nervously.

"Did Pan teach you?" Hook asked.

She shook her head, to everyone's surprise.

The Dark One smiled, which got everyone's attention. "Looks like you were born with some skills we haven't seen, dearie," he said heartily.

Wendy smiled and took a deep breath. "Well it all started one day when I was out of the cage..."

* * *

_One bright, sunny day in Neverland, Wendy spent a day with the Lost Boys while Peter was gone hunting. While he was_ _away, everyone was to follow his orders. Today, however, things were different. She had always thought of the boys as very rowdy and violent, but that day changed her mind They had been very kind and friendly to her as to when she first set foot in Neverland. Since she spent most of her time inside of the cage, telling them stories, it would be great to try something different for once._

_She was being taught how to wield a bow and arrow. Devin made targets on a few trees, then taught Wendy how to hold the bow and arrow. He was standing right behind her, his hands on both of her arms, trying to keep her aim steady._

_"Alright, Wendy, on the count of three, shoot the target."_

_Wendy nodded her head and pulled back the arrow, focusing her eyes on the target._

_"1...2...3!"_

_She shot and missed, the arrow nestling into a branch instead._

_Wendy dropped the bow and lowered her head, her wild hair obscuring her face. "I can't do this. We've tried so many times already. What good has my time been anyways?" she sighed, the sadness evident in her tone._

_Devin turned her to face him and laughed. "Come on, it's alright. You're getting there. Let's try again until you get it. I can't wait 'til Pan sees this," he smiled enthusiastically. Wendy smiled in return, inwardly doubting Peter's reaction Devin so assumed._

_Wendy continued to shoot at the multiple targets in front of her. Devin had been right- she was getting very good, her shots getting closer and closer to the center of the target. She finished by shooting an apple right off of a stump._

_"Great job, Wendy. I am impressed. Seems you are more skilled than I thought." Devin declared happily._

_She smiled and gave him a warm hug. "Thank you so much." She broke the embrace. "I'm sure_ **_he_ ** _will see it that way," she said hopefully, more for Devin than herself._

_"See what that way?" Came a cold voice._

_Devin and Wendy turned to see Peter standing with a bag behind his back, glaring at them as venomously as he could. Wendy gulped, feeling her pulse race the moment he shot his piercing gaze towards her. Peter was visibly shaking with fury. Wendy knew this wasn't going to be pretty. He finally found his words after a moment of silent raging._

_"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He asked her furiously, making her wince._

_Wendy stood paralyzed, her eyes wide. "I was just-"_

_"You were just what?" He yelled, dropping the bag he was carrying. He stormed to Wendy; her immediate response was to back away. Peter gripped her hair and pulled her roughly towards him. She whimpered in pain, reaching towards his hands to pry them away._

_"Peter, you're hurting me," she wailed._

_Ignoring her, he snatched the bow from her hands and shifted his gaze towards the targets. Seething, he whirled his head around and faced Devin, who looked startled by Peter's angry expression._

_"Is this what you've been doing?" He demanded fiercely._

_"Ummm…" Devin bit his lip._

_"Tell me!"_

_Devin finally found his words. "Yes... We were… Umm... Playing target practice…"_

_Peter raised a brow. "Weren't my orders clear? I never said she was allowed out of the cage without my permission," he said through gritted teeth, gripping Wendy's hair harder, which made her whimper more._

_"Let her go! She doesn't deserve your punishment!" Devin snarled fiercely._

_His leader's eyes widened in surprise and then changed back to its venomous glare. "I'll deal with you later," he growled, dragging Wendy like she was nothing more than a rag doll._

_She looked at Devin through blurry eyes, who looked back at her with his own expression of distress. Wendy sniffed, unable to believe she had missed her only opportunity to become good friends with the Lost Boys._

_When they arrived at the cage, Pan opened the latch and was about to throw her in when she finally managed to free herself from his grasp. She scrambled away from him, her face tear stained and her eyes sorrowful._

_"You can't do this to me. What have I_ **_ever_ ** _done to deserve this?" She demanded._

_Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance and stepped closer to her, leaving no space between them. His green eyes stared straight down into hers. She thought that his eyes were very close in color to poison ivy._

_"It was quite foolish of you to come here in the first place," he smiled evilly, which made her shiver. "Your precious Baelfire is long gone. You should have listened to him," he growled, making her wince._

_"I'll use those arrows if I have to free myself. They have come in special use for me!" she snapped._

_Peter backed away and laughed. "As you wish, love," he cooed mockingly, his hand lashing out to grip her arm. This time Wendy tried to free herself, but he was too strong._

_He threw her into the cage a little too roughly, latched the door, and then knelt down to face her._

_"Don't leave again, or I'll kill you for good," he threatened menacingly, watching her eyes widen in horror before he stood back up._

_As he started walking away, Wendy's sobs heightened. Peter closed his eyes and sighed heavily; he disliked to see or hear her cry, though he didn't know why. It made him feel so different about her in a way he couldn't fully acknowledge._

_Peter turned around, a rose and a basket of strawberries magically appearing in Wendy's cage. Her sobbing stopped, much to his liking, and she smiled sadly at the sight of the rose. She lifted it to her nose and sniffed it. The flower's scent was so sweet that she could almost taste it. She tried a strawberry, which was sweet against her tongue. She was surprised he gave her some of the things she was so fond of, though she had never uttered a word to him._

_Realizing Peter was still standing there; she looked up and smiled at him._

_"Thank you," she said, which made him feel better, though his face didn't show it._

_He scowled. "That's to keep you quiet, not for your own pleasure!" He spat curtly. Turning, he walked away, not caring whether she cried or not at that moment._

* * *

 

She finished it right there, pitiful faces looking back at her. They all knew that she had gone through a lot of pain and suffering, but they were also amazed by how she had managed. The adults would not utter a word about it, but they knew one thing for sure: Wendy was a strong girl.

As Wendy sat down and sighed, Tinkerbell sat beside her.

She faced the fairy and everyone else. "I've been right this whole time," she said sadly. She was truly beginning to hate him.

 

_"_ _That's to keep you quiet, not for your own pleasure!"_

Peter sat in his room, recalling the many times he had been harsh and ruthless to Wendy. He knew what he had done did not seem so sincere to her. To her, it appeared to be pure seduction that had been curtained by manipulation. It seemed Peter's desire for power would always get the best of him.

There had to be a solution to this mess.

Felix entered the room. Constantly seeing his leader so deep in thought was starting to annoy him, for it was very out of character.

"Pan?"

Peter broke out of his reverie and abruptly stood up when he saw his second in command. "Yes, what is it, Felix?"

The blond boy did not look happy, and Peter suppressed a groan; he didn't want anything else to aggravate his current mood.

"Where were you last night," He demanded. "You snuck off without telling us," he added.

Peter quirked a brow in response, wondering why his second in command inquired about his actions. After a long pause, he broke the silence. "I had a chat with an old friend," he answered.

Felix's eyes widened.

"Who?"

"Tinkerbell."

"This can't be true," he breathed, shaking his head.

Peter frowned. "I'm afraid it is," he said solemnly.

"What did she want?

The Lost Boys smirked. "We had a nice, long chat."

"About what?"

"The price of magic and happiness. Unfortunately for her, being happy won't be as simple without magic. Quite strange for a fairy," he chuckled.

Felix stood there, the Lost Boy noticed him turn slightly pink. Peter's smirk deepened.

"I see you enjoy her company, lad," he said casually, then shook his head.

"No need to worry," he gave Felix a gentle pat on the back. "I won't question you further. Just do me a favour."

"What?" he finally spoke.

Peter's face sharpened with sternness. "Just make sure Henry doesn't find out what you're really up to."

With that, he turned around and left the room as quietly as he had come in.

After some time, Henry came into the room. Peter, his chin perched in his palm, did not notice.

"What's this all about?" Henry asked, almost sounding annoyed.

Peter shot his gaze towards the boy and frowned. had he stood there the whole time listening to their conversation? He should think of a punishment, but knew better to. "You're not supposed to be here," he murmured, standing up. "What is it?"

"You've lied to me. Wendy's dying isn't she?"

Peter sighed. The girl was the last thing he felt like discussing. "Henry, I can explain-"

"You said you wouldn't keep secrets or tell lies," Henry reminded him, clearly angry.

"Do you think I was lying when I said you have the heart of the truest believer?" Peter demanded. "You're the only one who can save us all."

Henry held his tongue nervously, slightly taken aback by Peter's words. "Well," he began. "That was what my dad told me, but I don't..."

A smug smile formed on Peter's lips; he knew Henry was getting closer to believing, but Neal was the one who had foreshadowed all of it. Him coming to Neverland, meeting the savior many years later, falling in love and having a son with Emma Swan. This was just the beginning for him and everything.

"Your father wouldn't lie, would he Henry?" Peter asked with an intimidating grin.

Henry thought about it; he knew his father meant so much to him, and when he told him everything, he seemed genuinely scared for his son's life. He took a deep breath and faced Peter.

"No, but that doesn't mean he wants me to sacrifice my own life in exchange for yours," he said flatly.

Peter's grin vanished. "So you don't believe me?"

"I do," Henry refuted. "I just don't believe I'm the one who has the full power to save the island. I mean...I really know nothing." He sighed. "But if there's one thing I truly believe," this got Peter's attention, "it's that there must be some other way."

Peter looked like he'd been smacked in the head. "What?"

"I said I believe there should be another way to fix this," Henry repeated.

Peter shook his head. "I can't believe you." He started to walk away when Henry caught up with him.

"If I believe it's possible, then you can believe you're in love with Wendy," he nearly shouted.

Peter stopped and whirled around, trying to contemplate the boy's words. "What was that?" He asked, looking at him menacingly.

Henry gulped; he knew this wasn't going to go well. "I see you're in love with Wendy, and I believe that," he said with urgency.

The Lost Boy laughed. "I don't love her, Henry. I can't. I thought I did, but I can't," he said in mock pity.

Henry gripped his shirt and gave it a tug. "But I remember reading the stories about Peter Pan. Wendy is always in love with him, but he doesn't return those feelings because he doesn't love her that way," he said with a hopeful smile.

He scoffed. "Do you really believe in those foolish bedtime stories? That's pretend Henry. This," he widely gestured, "is real life." He began to walk away when Henry stepped closer.

"No. Everything that's real happens in stories. Snow White, The Evil Queen, and Prince Charming are people in bedtime stories, and they are real."

Peter stopped and suppressed an irritated groan. He turned around, looking very annoyed, and had to wonder if Henry was actually trying to provoke him, rather than convince him.

"What are you saying, Henry?"

"All I'm saying is that the belief doesn't fully depend on me. If you believe, it may make things better for all of us," he said with an eager grin.

Peter thought about it for a moment; Henry was one clever boy. It seemed that he should be listened to. Nevertheless, he was just a child, and, according to everyone else, his knowledge was very limited.

"That can't happen. I'm sorry." He started to leave when Henry stepped right in front of him again. He halted once more. Rolling his eyes, Henry continued.

"You have to be Wendy's true love. She was very heartbroken after what you did," he said with certainty.

"What did I do?" Peter seethed, his words coming through gritted teeth.

Henry faced him, making full eye contact. "You broke her heart, and that's not what someone does to their true love."

Peter shook his head. "Enough with this nonsense. She's made things worse than ever!" He to leave again, but Henry wasn't giving up.

"You are her true love! Don't throw your chance away! I believe that you can love her just as much as you believe I can save magic!" Henry screamed.

Despite his passionate words, Henry got no response. Peter stepped around him and finally managed to exit. Defeated, Henry slumped onto the bed, trying to think of ways to get himself out of this mess. He was a child, but his belief in anything was strong. Nonetheless, it surprised him how Peter did not believe that, out of everything in this world, he could love Wendy.

After sitting for a while, Henry sighed and left the room.

 _He loves her, I know it_. _Him and Wendy have to prove it_ , he thought to himself.

 

 

Wendy and the others were preparing to leave. They were to part ways- the adults to the cave and Wendy to the Lost Boys' camp. Tinkerbell was waiting for the men to prepare when she approached Wendy.

"Be careful, Wendy," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Be safe. You were right. Pan has always been toying with everyone. I have noticed it more and more since the Lost Boys came."

Hook, who had been eavesdropping and recalled a private conversation the night before, piped in, grinning widely. "And I thought it was because of some "bird" that came to Neverland," he mused.

Tinkerbell shot a venomous glare at him, recalling the conversation they'd had in the forest. Wendy, who looked confused, shrugged it off.

Mr. Gold approached them. "Ready?"

They all nodded.

"I will save Henry, and kill Pan with my arrows," she said bitterly.

The adults exchanged bewildered glances at each other and looked cautiously towards Wendy.

The pirate gripped her shoulder.

"No, it's too dangerous. There's no way you can take him down entirely on your own. We have agreed to be in this together," he warned warily.

Wendy didn't care. Once, she thought she loved Peter, but now he meant nothing to her. Just, she thought angrily, as she didn't mean anything to him. Keeping her as his prisoner proved that. It amazed and relieved her how her feelings had immediately faded, like the sun clearing up fog.

"You said he has soft spot for me. So I should make the most use of my time, and try my best," she said stubbornly and departed, leaving the others shouting at her.

She continued to walk, ignoring their calls, and felt something inside that was an adrenaline rush of inner satisfaction and excitement.

 _She_ was going to defeat the demon Peter Pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have noticed that I am REALLY trying to hard on Wendy's character as we haven't got to know her more in the series, disappointingly. So I'm trying what I can to keep her to true to her original character just like in the books, movies, etc. Of course, her being upset with this version of Pan seems pretty in character of her. Idk but I'll try what i can. 
> 
> Fair warning and a bit of a SPOILER. The future chapters will focus more on the backstory and flashbacks as I find which this story is lacking and needs more of it.


	7. Why and How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I know it's been nearly 6 months since I updated and I really am sorry for not doing it sooner! The past few months I have been so tied up in school and work and other things I could be ranting about!
> 
> I have finals approaching very soon so I know frequent updates are not possible due to my already busy schedule. However, a lot of this story has been mapped out. I have a lot of things going on in mind and not sure when to end this story because ***SPOILER*** I have watched 5b and thought it would go best with the flow for the rest of my story. But I guess I should wait till the actual season (or series) ends. In this chapter, I have included a slight plot twist which will confuse you all. But it will be explained later.
> 
> Enjoy!

The day had started to drag on as the prisoners in Peter Pan's dungeon contemplated ways to pass their time in the dark cells. Having been there for what felt like forever, their eyes had adjusted to the cave's cold darkness, which helped them navigate with ease. A very small but bright ray of light shone through a hole from the mass stone walls of the cave –a small piece of the sunlight that was blazed about. It truly felt like they were trapped inside a black abyss that had no entry or exit; as if they were eternally caught between the paths of heaven and hell.

The Evil Queen was growing edgy as the minutes passed by. For someone who had ruled an entire kingdom herself, and had possessed a dungeon full of prisoners just waiting to be tortured, it was quite surprising for her to experience.

"This is a waste of time!" She shouted, everyone startled by her sudden outburst. "They said they would give us a day. Who knows how long we'll be here? I think Pan and his boys should show us a sense of hospitality for locking us up!" She snapped. "I say we leave."

"Haven't we already been through this?" Emma sighed.

"You think I don't know? We can't just sit back and let that demon brainwash our son!" She snapped. "Let alone get tangled in this mess." She shook her head in disbelief.

Mary Margaret blinked. "I think we should see what Pan has for us. We can make our move then," she suggested.

David turned to face his wife. "You're right. Who knows what happens if we try to escape. Chances could be that Pan may have something far worse than this," he stated.

"And what exactly can he do singlehandedly? One smug teenage boy against the five of us is nothing," the queen said and shifted her gaze to Emma. "I have told you that our magic combined can..." she trailed.

Neal raised his head, deep lines creasing his features. "He's not just a boy. You don't understand what he can do-"

"Like I haven't heard that! You're starting to sound a lot like your father. Now that you're back after so long, you should probably give yourself a reason to explain everything." Her words had silenced him.

"We've seen what he's done with the help of his Lost Boys. Magic may be different-perhaps worse," Emma stated. "It's too dangerous. We can't risk it. Don't you see how close we are to getting our son back?"

"I'm aware of that. And haven't you remembered what I said before? We'll die saving his life-"

Something clicked in Mary Margaret's mind that very moment. "We? Are you also talking about Gold?"

Regina's eyes widened. "That imp? I'm starting to doubt him. What help has he been to us? All he cares about is us paying his price. Keeping Henry safe is one thing, I'll give him that," she breathed and looked taken aback as she caught Neal's glare.

"Speaking of which, did you guys get hold of that Pandora's box?" David asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes. According to him it's the only way to defeat Pan. But there must be more to just a tiny jewellery box."

Emma raised her brows in question. "How about crushing his heart?" She asked in rather lightly, attempting to ease everyone's current mood.

Regina scoffed. "You think it's that easy, Emma? As much as I'd love to, I can't do it without anyone trying to stop me." She shifted her eyes from one to one.

Emma groaned, shaking her head. "I'm not risking magic."

"Maybe our magic, along with the box, can stop Pan. Have you ever thought of trying it for once? You saw what you did with the fire back at the camp –well it was of some use. Look what _no_ magic brought us to. We can pay the price later, whatever it may be. We can't let it happen again."

Mary Margaret and David sighed in protest and exchanged looks.

The Evil Queen glanced at them. "You don't want to take risks, then fine! I'll do this on my own." Regina rasped.

Neal lowered his head and sighed deeply, holding onto the bars tightly, and grasping everyone's attention as they all turned to his direction. "This is all my fault," he breathed and raised his head, facing everyone as he shifted his eyes from one to the other. "All of this, if it wasn't for me coming here, none of this would have happened. I should have stayed behind and never come back. I just wish-"

Emma turned her head leaning against the bars to adjust her stare. "Hey," she whispered, catching his attention with a small smile. "We're in this together, you and me. It's such a relief you're alive -you're the reason we'll get out. And I'm so glad."

Neal hesitated and then reluctantly smiled back. "Me too."

Regina grunted as she gripped the bars tightly. Emma whirled her head and the Queen caught her gaze, holding it with a cold stare.

"Well are you just going to stand there or help me break free? Your magic could be of some use right now..."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "But Tink-"

"Never mind them. They're wasting our time. Probably paying up Gold's price of a haystack. We should hurry up!" The Queen held onto the bars, purple light emitting from her hands causing them to glow brightly in the dim cave.

Emma stood there, her face blank. "And tell me how that..." she was stopped by an abrupt echoing clank which vibrated the cave and her eyes widened. Her shocked gaze moved from the melted bars on the dusted ground to the Queen.

"How did you..."

Regina strolled towards Emma's and Neal's cell, a proud smirk casting her lips. "See?" She asked, clearly impressed with herself. "What did I tell you? Now you are going to help bust us out."

Mary Margaret sighed and turned to face David. "It feels like a being prisoner again," she said, shaking her head.

"Well we no longer will be. Looks like we've figured out a handy way of freeing ourselves from this dreaded hell."

Emma stifled back a scoff. "I guess you should have learned this back in the Enchanted Forest," she said wryly.

Regina ignored her and gripped onto the bars of Emma's cell. Giving her a questionable look, the Queen raised her brows.

"Well, don't just stand there. Concentrate."

The saviour nodded and gripped onto the bars along with the Queen and hardened her gaze. Shaking, she felt them slip from her grasp onto the ground, reverberating a loud clank through the cave. A breath and smile of relief escaped her lips. Emma glanced at everyone, her eyes gleaming with hope in the dim cave. "We're getting out of here," She declared. "All of us. Together." Neal and Regina casted a smile in her direction. Emma approached the other cells, hoping her magic would release everyone from this dreaded prison.

Henry sat on a stump at the Lost Boys campsite. The boys were sword fighting, the air filled with noises of whoops and cries as they slashed at one another, pretending they fought in a real battle. The other boys cheered them on. Henry sat there, deeply contemplating why he would be chosen when he felt that it was all pretend, and so hard to believe. Sure, he may have believed the dark curse the Queen had cast, but this was different and unconvincing to his now more mature mind.

Henry felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a Lost Boy dressed in green. The boy slumped down next to him, his hands clasped together, a humorous grin plastered on his smug face.

Henry sighed and shifted his eyes back to the others, not wanting to look at Peter. "What do you want?"

Peter looked momentarily stunned. It was not long, however, before the smirk was returning to his face. "Now, that's no way to greet your friend. You should be with the boys, having some fun." He gestured to his Lost Boys.

Henry looked down. "I have no friends," he said finally.

"Well, who are the Lost Boys to you then?"

"They don't lie..."

"What?"

"I said that real friends don't lie," Henry said more loudly this time. "I know my family's here."

Peter smirked coldly, no trace of amusement in his expression. "Well, if that were true," he started, "why haven't they come for you yet?" he asked.

"I know my family. I have hope."

"Do you believe?"

Henry swivelled his head to face the Lost Boy. "I don't see why that would change anything," he said. "After using that pixie dust, I told you how things are possible if you just believe. You convinced me that it's easier to get everyone to hate something than it is to get them _believe_."

Peter sighed. "Henry, I do believe you," he said calmly.

"Then how come what I told you before was like the most impossible thing? I believe my family is here in Neverland. Why does that also seem impossible? Because adults can't lay a foot here?" he pressed.

Peter's face was blank, expressionless, his insides twisted at the implication of the girl.

"Henry, I-"

"I don't even know what or who you really are, but if there's one thing I do know –it's that you're nothing but a liar. And I see it's a lot easier for you to get to hate things." He stood up from the stump and strode toward the forest, disappearing into the deep foliage.

Peter sighed; he knew Henry was a stubborn and determined child, which was what made him so special and unique from any other Lost Boy. It was why he was the ideal child to save magic in the first place.

Approaching footsteps crunched the ground, alarming Peter until he realized they belonged to his second in command. His face was obscured and sinister by a dark hood.

He whistled. "Looks like he's gone again," he said matter-of-factly.

Peter stood up and faced the blond. "There's no giving up, Felix. We'll get him back. It's all part of the game."

* * *

 

_Wendy felt like she had been flying ceaselessly, like a bird trying to find her own home in this very lonely world. The wind of the star lit night gave her shivers, yet it was an undeniably thrilling ride. She couldn't help but smile the entire journey. Wendy experienced the very moment she was escorted to a special star –the second star to the right. It was a terrifying, yet unforgettable experience. She would remember it for as long as she was alive, and she couldn't help but thank Pan's shadow from Neverland, whom she had summoned into her room that night. She gripped onto the Shadow's hand firmly as they soared. Her eyes closed, a soft, chilling voice startled her as it whispered:_

_**We're here.** _

_Wendy's eyes fluttered open. She caught the slight outline of a body of water and rocks; it was so easy to admire the island. It was beautiful, just as she had dreamed. From high above, Wendy saw how the moon's light reflected on the crystal clear waters, how it glimmered against the greenery. She was lead to a wide opening of the glistening water –which could have been a field of diamonds with the way it sparkled from above. Once they drew closer, the hissing voice of Pan's shadow spoke:_

_**Proceed.** _

_Before she could utter a word, she felt the shadow release her hand. To her horror, Wendy fell, her body twisting as she flailed. She screamed and hurtled faster into the water. Everything was a blur of green and black, and then she suddenly felt a heavy arms encircle her body. Her eyes had been tightly shut, but now they opened to the smooth fabric of a shirt and glanced above. The figure that held were was someone she couldn't identify, as his face was masked in the dark of the night. Wendy shifted her gaze cautiously, hoping to get a better view of the figure in the moonlight._

_The figure that carried her was a young boy, no older than she, but seemingly on the brink of entering early manhood. Wendy took in his physical appearance, and gaped at him with wide eyes; he was extraordinarily handsome. His messy hair was a light shade of brown, a mix of bronze and gold that swept across his face and gave him an untamed, attractive, youthful appearance. His face was molded rather perfectly with a sharp nose, chiselled jaw line, and high cheekbones. The boy's eyes were a very stunning shade of jade, though slightly narrower and more calculating than Wendy's own wide eyes. From what she could tell, the boy wasn't particularly bulky or heavy set, but he had broad shoulders. His very strong grip firmly grasped her small body as she continued to gawk at him._

_The boy smiled, his eyes a captivating green in the moonlight._

_"You alright?" he asked, his voice deep and mature with a trace of familiarity -he sounded like any typical London boy she had met._

_Wendy lowered her head as she felt her cheeks grow hot, not wanting him to see how swift infatuation could bloom._

_**Everything's okay.** _

_He lifted her chin, meeting her soft eyes and smiled._

_"You alright, love?"_

_Wendy gulped. She felt her tongue fumble among her unspoken words._

_**Love?** _

_"I-I think so..." she managed finally to find the words. They slipped on her tongue in a stammer, and she wanted to kick herself for letting them do so. "Where am I?" she asked, rather dumbfounded._

_The boy chuckled, his grip tightening around her small form. Heat weaved through Wendy to her collarbone. She subconsciously slid her hands from his chest to place them onto his shoulders, wanting nothing more than to feel him like he was some alien creature she could not quite interpret. "Well, you're in Neverland, sweetheart."_

_"Am I dreaming?"_

_"No. I'm surprised the shadow brought a girl. That is very unusual as this island is no place for girls."_

_Wendy swallowed hard as they descended, her bare feet touching the warm beach sand, rough but soothing to her skin. She managed a friendly smile. "What is your name?"_

_"Why, I'm Peter. Peter Pan."_

_Wendy's eyes widened as she once again took in his entire physical form, getting a better look. His slender arms traveled below his waist, long and seductive. His broad shoulders narrowed into a lean, tapered waist and down to long legs set in leather combat boots. He was dressed in a long tunic and pants, all in different shades of green, from head to toe. Wendy realized how tall Peter was as she stood in front of him, her head just merely reaching his chin. This Peter Pan was someone she had never imagined in the bedtime stories she told her brothers every night. She had thought him to be much shorter, younger, boisterous, and fun. But there was something strange yet very alluring about this boy. There was an essence about him. He exuded an epoch of timelessness, as if every precious moment spent with him would be of some importance to you, but meaningless and bothersome to him. Either of this realm, of Neverland or another, he was nothing but ethereal to Wendy._

_"And you must be?"_

_Breaking out of her reverie, Wendy remembered her manners and smiled up at him. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling."_

_"Wendy Darling," he repeated with an impish grin, feeling the sound of her name on his tongue. "How lovely."_

_"Why thank you."_

_He offered a hand to her."Come on, I'd like to show you around."_

_"Do you live here?"_

_"Not exactly. But I can show you where..."_

_Wendy took Peter's hand and excitedly allowed him to escort her into the forest. She felt happy to see one of her dreams finally coming true. Here in Neverland, she was guaranteed that she would have the adventure of her life._

* * *

 

The sun was starting to meet with the horizon, casting a peachy hue as Wendy made her way through the forest. Weapons armed, she had never felt so determined in her life. She knew this was going to be the end of this, where Peter Pan would be gone forever and would no longer be anyone's worry. The boys that had been lost for nearly an eternity would finally be free. Henry would no longer be in danger, and Baelfire, Emma, and the rest of his family could live in peace and be united. That's what Wendy thought, at least. No Peter Pan also meant no more Neverland.

For so long she thought Neverland to be paradise where children could be free and have fun willingly, releasing the inner torture they had held on to at the dungeons of their typical home for many years. Peter Pan had been a completely different person from the Peter she had seen in her dreams. This island was a hidden hell, where children could only see it through the magic and lies. She had been a fallen angel from heaven, and she had fallen right into the devil's grasp. Wendy knew more than anything she wished to be back in London with her brothers and parents, where her heart truly and rightfully belonged. She missed the rainy days and clouds, snows and Christmas, family occasions and parties, the aromas from the kitchen when dinner time was close, Nana's barks and Michael's squealing, John's wittiness, and even the frowns that creased her father's face by sharing stories which were of nuisance to him. Wendy knew in the very end, she had been deceived. And that changed her by time.

Limbs and arms tensing, Wendy firmly gripped onto her bow and continued walking, keeping her gaze straight. She heard a sudden twig snap from behind and whirled, positioned her bow, and withdrew an arrow from her quiver. She looked around, her eyes wandering, and felt her muscles tense even more as she positioned herself. Taking a deep breath, she heard a very familiar voice that always got the slightest bit of her attention, especially when it was at its sweetest.

"Wendy, where are you bird? You know you can't hide from me."

She felt her blood boil at the sound of it. There was no way she was going to give in.

"Wendy, oh my Wendy-bird. You do know the bird doesn't fly too far from the nest," the voice continued in a more menacing tone. Wendy fought back a shiver.

"What do you want Peter?" She demanded with rage.

"A bird with a broken wing flying in the gloom, my sweet little lost Wendy-bird," he drawled.

Wendy growled under her breath; she could no longer tolerate his mind games and gloating. But that wouldn't happen for long, it was too late. He had won, and would now either cage her or kill her on the spot. Just how his original intentions had been from the beginning. Nothing that happened between them was real; it had all been a dirty trick and now here she was, back to where she started in Neverland as a caged prisoner. She found herself standing in front of the Lost Boy, his usual smirk plastered his face. Wendy lowered her bow. She could feel the vibe of the tension rising between them.

"So I guess you win," she sighed in defeat, lowering her gaze. Peter's smirk vanished at her words.

He scoffed and slightly inclined his head. "Don't I always win?" he bragged with a cocky grin. "You know very well I never fail. You've seen it yourself, and there's no denying it. That's not something to be upset about now is it, bird?" he chuckled darkly. Wendy rolled her eyes, ignoring the shiver she felt creep up her arms. Whether it was from the breeze or by the boy's wicked demeanor, she didn't know and didn't care.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I've missed you," he pouted with mock sincerity, further provoking her.

"Do what it is you came for. Torture me, whip me, or cage me. Anything that brings pleasure to you –I don't care. I'm the only threat to your plans, and you no longer have any use for me, so I am begging you to get rid of me, banish me, or even kill me if that's what you want to do. I can't live like this anymore." She looked up to find a questionable look on his face. There was much more to it, but she could not quite put her finger on it at that very moment. Why did he look at her that way as she spoke those words? Wasn't torturing her something he had originally intended to do? Or was there a lot more to it? Whatever it was, there were no answers to the questions that roamed Wendy's mind.

"This has gone on for far too long. When will this war end, Peter?" She asked sincerely, her forest green eyes softening as she spoke. "I know very well I started this, but we keep running back and forth through the same paths again and again. When will it end? Never, as long as we're alive. I see how you desire to live for eternity, but that's impossible for me. So please, I really don't care –just get it over with. I want nothing more than for this to..." she trailed, waiting for his response. For a long time they just stared at one another in silence, the only sound the soft breeze of the evening's wind. Wendy tried to read his very soul.

"Don't you have anything to say?" she prompted, irritated, breaking the silence. "Aren't you going to taunt me? Threaten me? Be angry with me?"

Peter's jade eyes flickered, and his blank face suddenly upturned into his trademark smirk. Wendy inwardly felt herself startle, and took a step back consciously. He strolled towards her, his smirk more dark and menacing with every step. "Well, Wendy," he muttered darkly. "I see where we're going with this."

Wendy stepped further away, her eyes widening with genuine fear. "What are you-" she yelped, letting her bow and quiver drop as a very tight grip wrapped around her petite body. She squealed in pain, noticing that Peter was now behind her, pressing her body firmly against him. The girl made an effort to squirm herself out of his grasp fitfully, though it was no use. He was too strong. She felt his breath on her neck, damp and warm, leaving trickles down her spine. He drew his lips to her ear. "We've only just begun. All those years were nothing, my precious bird," he whispered, his words tickling her ear.

"Let me go!"

"Oh, I don't intend to end you, _darling_. I have something much better in mind. Such delicate things can be a nuisance, but they also bring so much fun and pleasure."

"Stop!"

Peter loosened his grasp. Wendy successively escaped, grabbing her bow and arrow from the ground. Fury coloured her features as she steadily drew an arrow and took long strides back, her eyes fixated on her desired aim. She breathed heavily, sweat trickling down leaving cool dampness on her cheeks and forehead.

Peter raised a brow, clearly not amused. His jade orbs hardened.

"What do you plan on doing with that? Do you mean to aim at my heart? Go for it, bird," he insisted, his voice bearing no amusement.

The arrow was released and zoomed towards him. Before she could blink, her mouth opened in awe; the arrow was gripped and held in place. It was right where it should have been, directly pointed towards the heart, just inches away from his chest. Peter face scowled in disgust and thrust the arrow onto the ground. Wendy felt her pulse race. His eyes met hers, and a humorless grin quirked his mouth.

"That was quite impressive, Wendy-bird, but I think you're going to need to try harder than that. We know you can't kill me," he said.

"It's always possible," Wendy breathed heavily.

Peter sighed. "Oh, love. Why do you always have to break the rules?"

"This isn't a bloody game!" She snapped.

He pouted mock in mock disappointment. "I always thought you knew better. Now you're being unfair."

"Is that so?" Wendy demanded, arching a brow.

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "You're so adorable when you're angry. It's quite hard to resist."

Wendy made a disgusted face. "Everything is a bloody joke to you, isn't it?" She squawked as a furious bird would.

Rolling his eyes, Peter abruptly turned her around to face a cluster of trees which trickled into a waterfall. Wendy very well remembered what happened- it was remarkably beautiful and held a memorable moment.

"Remember how happy we were?"

* * *

_A girl with a messy head of brown curls sat on a boulder on a sunny morning, feeling the warm breeze kiss her skin. The air smelled sweet with its floral scent. It had brought such warmth and sweetness to her body, like she was in paradise._

_The girl watched, as a boy emerged from the waterfall waved at her. The clear water droplets that stuck to his clothes and hair shone like pearls in the peak of the sunlight. Beaming, she shyly waved back before realizing that he vanished in a mere blink. Confused, she heard a humorous chuckle and whirled around. He smiled, swooping the girl in his arms, laughing as she protested. He flew above the waters and dropped her, watching her scream until she hit the surface with a splash. Her brown head emerged, wet hair plastered onto her face. She brushed it back, seeing the boys laughing face. The girl couldn't resist, so she splashed him, receiving another laugh much to her satisfaction. The boy then dove beside her, the splash making her laugh and spit out water. She shrieked with delight as she felt an abrupt and rough force from beneath yank her underwater._

_The girl was taken under to a world of sea. It felt like the only existing realm left in the universe. She opened her eyes to an entire atmosphere of blue. Right in front of her was the Lost Boy whom she adored more than life itself. At that very moment, she had never felt so alive. She was breathing in like the water was air. It was obvious that he had done it; usually one would have drowned if ever lead to such an unusual place. But this was Neverland –almost anything was possible._

_She looked up to find him smiling. There was a bluish cast to his eyes that made them shine underwater. It was beautiful. The girl smiled in return, and he saw her eyes glittered. It was the sun that shone rays through the depths of the water, but the irresistible soft expression in them had him leaning in and closing the gap between them. The girl's response was immediate as she let him, her hands had tangled into his nape and hair and he held onto her for dear life, never wanting to break free._

* * *

 

Wendy followed his gaze and shook her head. "No," she replied. But she knew well it was a lie.

"Oh, there's no need to deny it, love. We both know." he said in mock anger.

Wendy was seething with rage. She bent down to grab an arrow and strode toward him quickly. The arrow was raised, aimed right above his neck. Peter reflexively grasped onto her wrist, just millimetres away from his neck. His face was blank, but hard and Wendy's fist shook with fury.

"What would you do with that arrow? You want to kill me, bird? I know you can't and _won't_ do it," he bristled.

Wendy made an effort to push it further. Peter kept her grip still.

"I wish you were dead," she said suddenly.

"Now, _bird_. I know you don't mean that," he said with amusement.

Wendy stood there, hesitating as if time stood still that very moment. Realizations hitting her like a strike of lightning. Her grip on the arrow had subconsciously loosened and she didn't feel it. Peter took advantage of her and released her wrist; the arrow hit the dirt with a thump.

He lifted her chin, his expression now serious. "Would that make you happy, love? To see me dead?" he asked, his tone firm but not threatening.

Wendy lowered her head and felt herself shake it slightly. "No it… wouldn't," she withdrew herself away from him, mulling over on what had just happened. Sure Wendy said rash things, but this was different the things she usually blurted out were out of pure honesty and it was then that she finally realized something. There was no point in hiding it, Peter had already seen it. She was lying to herself.

A gulp formed in her throat as she glanced up. Spoken words were no needed. Their actions clearly were much meaningful –even louder. The expression on Peter's face was explicable; she knew exactly what he wanted. As she stepped further away, she noticed that he just stood there. Wendy opened her mouth to utter her words that screamed in her mind.

"You're letting me go?" she asked, surprised.

"For now I am. I want you promise me one thing," he said, walking towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders. Wendy stood there in silence, too averse to respond. Peter looked into her eyes, knowing his answer as she remained mute.

"Promise me that you're mine," he said softly, his words touching Wendy. She did not know how to feel, could not tell herself if those very words were true or not. Too feeble to bear too much and wanting nothing more to wish it weren't true, she knew that he somehow had power over her. Face twisted with a mix of grief and anger, Wendy turned and ran away, not daring to turn back to merely glance. If Peter wanted her back, he would simply fly to her. But he knew if she wanted to be alone, he would let her spread her wings freely. His Wendy-bird needed time to think and understand; she had no idea how much he truly wanted and needed her-all to himself.

Peter turned to leave but was immediately halted by a piercing scream of a girl. He stopped, realizing in horror who it was and hoping it wasn't who he thought it would be.

Someone important to him.

Wendy.

Peter's eyes widened as a hazy image of a girl in a torn nightdress was on the verge of falling.

Panic rose as the image came clearer; she was hanging from a vine on the cliff, which was across from Skull Rock, her face full of genuine fear. At the same time, he felt an overwhelming rush of rage, partially for not being with her when she needed him most. Wendy may not know it, but Peter did. He knew she rightfully belonged to him, so he always felt the need to protect and keep her safe, despite his true wicked intentions.

Half blinded by rage and panic, Peter shot off into the air. The trees in the forest were a green blur as adrenaline pumped through his veins. The vine cliff was clearly visible in the distance. Peter grit his teeth and forced himself to move faster, panic reaching to a point of hysteria, turning into an absolute cloud of unspeakable rage. He reached the edge of the cliff; a hysterical scream filled the air.

"PETER!" Wendy shrieked, tightening her grip on the vines, her petite body swinging and hanging like a bird with a broken wing caught in a tree.

Peter silently crouched down and approached the edge of the cliff; she was pretty far, but still reachable. He withdrew his arm; she stared up at him, quite hesitant with reluctance.

"Grab onto my hand, love," he said rather calmly, despite the rage and panic that built up earlier within him.

Wendy made an attempt to reach; she shifted her current position and swayed to the side. Then she threw one arm up for him to reach while the other was still gripped onto the vine. She felt her hand go numb and her knuckled turn white.

Peter further reached; hope rising and bringing relief, their hands were just inches away. Wendy smiled hopefully as her fingers brushed lightly with his.

 _Oh, Peter I-,_ she thought.

Suddenly, she felt and heard something tear. Her eyes widened in horror and panic filled within Peter again.

"Hang on, Wendy," he shifted himself closer and reached closer.

"Peter..." she said, fear lacing her tone. His pulse raced with panic now, the rage slipped away.

The vine suddenly snapped before Peter could grab her.

"Wendy!"

He watched Wendy scream in horror as she fell fast into oblivion until she was absolutely nowhere to be seen. Peter, who was sweating and breathing heavily, lifted himself up slightly and managed to find his voice; hoping his beloved was still alive.

"Wendy?" He called her name.

Nothing.

"Wendy?" He called again but still no response.

He quickly sat up as he felt his pulse race with anxiety, his vision blurred and face drenched with sweat as he breathed heavily. Wincing in pain he never felt before, he lowered himself near the edge of the cliff again, gazing down to catch a mere glimpse of her, but nothing. Giving himself another chance, there was no way his heart would give up on Wendy. At that very moment, he would do anything to be with her; to see her one last time. Catching his breath Peter did what his heart told him to, he screamed for her name with all his might.

"WEEEENDYY!" Peter's scream echoed through the forest, causing the birds to fly off the branches was the only response he got.

Pulse racing, he shifted himself forward and tried to re analyze the vines and leaves he just finished scrutinizing; hoping he would see Wendy. Peter sat back with his palms pressed firmly onto the hard ground; suddenly feeling an overwhelming rush of panic and grief setting his entire body-mind, veins, blood- on fire. He breathed heavily; as if an entire cloud and the bitter taste of ashen smoke had swarmed his entire body inside and out.


	8. The King and Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I'm back! :) I know its been a very long time since I updated. As I promised, this story will go deeper into the past especially with Pan and Wendy's relationship and will contain more flashbacks. As you can see in this chapter, the context will be pretty deep. 
> 
> I also have most of the story mapped out and know how I am going to end it. But won't spoil anything I promise that! :D The past several months I've been super busy with work and school which did not give me a chance to fully focus and work on this. On the side, I do not write fics for a living and have some other vital stuff to attend to. The story also has been changed from my original ideas. I also will be updating the previous chapters and will re post them soon. I would recommend everyone to re read the story as the flow will be better with my new ideas. They have not been edited yet and you will all be notified when they are updated and edited.
> 
> Enjoy!

"He paused and let out a little sigh. 'Then I'm saying it wrong, because it has everything to do with you. I want what Hades and Persephone had, and I can't do it without you. The only time the Queen of the Everneath has been overthrown is when an Everliving has found his perfect match. I've spent my whole life- and it's a long one, trust me- looking for my perfect match and it's you. I knew you were different from the first moment I met you. The first moment you placed your hands on mine. You remember?' "

\- Cole to Nikki in "Everneath" (2012), by Brodi Ashton

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Chapter 8: The King and Queen

The boy inhaled a deep breath; an overwhelming rush sent adrenaline pumping through his veins. Every bit of hope slipping away. There was no way he would allow it.

He knew Wendy had to be close by, there was no way she could be swarmed by the dark depths of the prickly vines. Peter's island-or so proclaimed kingdom ran under his own reign. He should have known better than to simply give in to defeat. Peter knew he had power over everyone -Felix, Tink, the Lost Boys and his Wendy-bird. So why had he felt so hopeless? There was always a leap of faith in a realm where nearly everything was possible. He was after all the king of Neverland and found every way to win his desires.

Peter stood up and glanced among the deep abyss of the vines below. He knew Wendy had to be there, his bird lost and trapped in the wrapped thorns. There was no possible way she could be gone forever; he ensured she always returned to him respectfully even with the help of magic.

A reminiscence sparked that very moment; memories of the times when they had been so close came swarming back. Peter had once been a king ruling over the Lost boys in Neverland, it all changed that one night when the bird flew into his arms; he knew something had been wrong.

It turned out to be quite the opposite.

For as long as he could remember, Peter had singlehandedly ruled the island and had power over everything of the enchanted island. It all changed when she arrived that very night. He knew the moment he laid eyes on her that she wasn't some ordinary girl, but so much more.

Crouching down with a tinge of hope, Peter veered his gaze to search for his lost bird. Seeing what lay below, he began to descend into the labyrinth of vines. His face twisted in disgust, despite the possible consequences he wanted to occur. A sound like a growl released from his lips, indicating his inner frustration.

The king's wants and desires always got the best of him. Wendy would someday be his; heart and soul- but he detected the predictable consequences. He knew once the bird was freed from the labyrinth vines and rightfully back in his arms; she would immediately withdraw herself from him.

This was no novelty occurrence; he had recalled moments when Wendy had craved him so bad and the sight of him would render her breathless-a divine creature to her eyes. At odd times (or perhaps right), she would scream, burst in tears or run away like he was some tainted, demonic spirit from hell she needed to so desperately escape from. There was no denying in his own faults; the boy had felt the exact same.

"Peter..."

That sweet voice rang into his ears, breaking free from his reverie and piercing his heart.

A satisfied smirk of relief upturned his lips, washing every bit of emotion away. He continued to fly further down into the dark labyrinth, his vision adjusted to the blackness. Green serpent like vines obscured every surrounding surface in his view.

Peter bit his lip to stifle a growl. He shifted his gaze from one direction to another. His bird had been wrapped by slithering serpents in the lost labyrinth. A sigh released from his lips before a tinge of realisation came. In front of his eyes a mop of brown hair and a laced hem of a dress came into view. Smiling, Peter took a deep breath and did something which perhaps should have been done moments before.

"Wendy?" he called out, his stomach twisted in satisfaction and victory. A rustling sound suddenly filled the silent air. Peter flew towards where his beloved had been caught and tangled in the mess she recklessly got herself in. The girl turned around, thorns caught in her hair and gown. Emerald eyes wide with fear.

Peter felt his insides shred; it rankled his very soul to allow himself to see her in such a condition, when she should be safe in his warm embrace. The choice he was going to make would change his entire intentions.

To forgive and forget, the Lost boy knew that was now beyond of him. After a century worth of torture he rendered a nasty scar on Wendy; all the torment and pain he had caused by tossing the fragile bird into the cage. Peter knew she could never be happy after all the misery he put her through. And he knew he could never be happy to see her like this. She will never forgive him. Wendy herself always believed everyone deserved a second chance, but the boy wasn't sure if he would be worthy of it.

With all the strength he could muster, the boy lifted his arm and made a sway movement with his hand. The vines had loosened and Wendy's body went limp. Peter leapt to catch her before she let herself fall.

"I got you," he whispered softly in her ear.

Without another word the king began to ascend from the labyrinth, dismissing the little thorns that got in the way.

Peter held his bird tighter, his view manifested into something vibrant. The sun was now going beneath the horizon and outlined an aureate hue in the sky. The boy continued to fly until a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Where are you taking me?" Wendy asked, her angry tone alert.

He rolled his eyes and ignored her as she continued to press him more, flailing and trying to kick herself from his grasp effortlessly. The boy did not have time to endure her childish demeanour. His answers laid in the treehouse, where he would be escorting her to.

"The tree house, right? Put me down, Pe-"

A scream filled the air as Peter deliberately dropped her with an impish grin on his face. She went tumbling down into oblivion. The lost boy caught her again before she came in direct contact with a tree. Shaking in his arms, Wendy caught the smirk from the very corner of her eye. Seething, she smacked her fist on his chest.

"That wasn't funny!" her face creased in fury.

Peter shrugged, the smirk slipped from his face. "I was just giving what you wanted and that hurt, you know," he said flatly.

Wendy raised a brow, "Oh, you actually felt something for once," she scoffed.

It touched him. Pretty deep did it so. Her words paralysed him with emotions he thought he did not have in him. The king had been void showing any emotional vulnerability he had felt in desperate moments. As a king he always showed strength and victory. The sound of defeat had been a mere utterance of offence to him. Especially in the presence of the Lost Boys. And Wendy.

When they arrived at the foot of the treehouse, Peter made no further hesitation and flew up into the room.

The bedroom had not changed one bit since Wendy could remember. Her bed had looked the exact same; the sheets and pillows orderly placed. Not a speck of dust was present. It was still framed by the elegant iron headboard that gave Wendy the chills; like intertwining black serpents guarding over her night slumbers.

Peter placed her onto the bed roughly with a soft thump. Wendy watched in surprise as he continued to settle her in silently, propping the pillows and fixing the sheets. When he was done, he slumped on the bed right next to her and lowered his head. Silence and tension built up whilst they sat, allowing time to tick by.

Wendy shifted to move her muscles around, making Peter startle from his position. He turned his head to stare into her eyes, his face twisted in annoyance.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

The boy's expression vanished and he let out a sigh. He stretched out his hands to reach out to her. Wendy allowed him, she felt her nerves twitch as his skin slid through her hands. Surprisingly, she felt a sense of warmth and belonging as his callused fingers wrapped into her slender, delicate ones. Her eyes locked into his clearly stunned by his demeanour.

Peter opened his mouth, "Everything I've done...It's been for you," he uttered as he caressed her hands with his thumb.

Wendy shook her head curtly, partially wanting to refuse to believe. "No, I don't understand. Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?" Peter caught something different in her tone, she no longer sounded annoyed but more surprised.

"Because that's not what I want," the king said calmly. Wendy felt her blood freeze and eyes widen, she did not understand why he was being so benign and civil with her. When she saw him like this, she would want nothing more than for Peter to show if he truly cared in the way she had thought.

"Why can't you see what I want for once..." she trailed, holding his gaze to wait for his response, but nothing. "All I ever wanted was to be happy," sadness filled her eyes as she lowered her head.

"Aren't you happy with me?" he asked softly.

The bird raised her head and held back a sniff. Peter anticipated her response, pulse quickened by the passing seconds. "No, I'm..sorry," an apologetic and grief look In her glassy eyes. She moved her head ensuring he wouldn't notice and she caught something from the corner of her eye.

Something flashed in the king's eyes that moment, genuine pain. Wendy could not decipher the possible sincerity that lay so deep in his eyes. She shook it away, the girl knew better than to fall for such dirty tricks. Toying with emotions were no joke in the real world, but life seemed like a huge game for the Lost Boy. He pulled her strings like she was some endearing marionette. Peter spent for perhaps a millennia seeking pleasure through dirty games. But he didn't know that Wendy wanted so much more between them. Something sincere.

He would have let her go if he truly wanted her to be happy and free. That was how ordinary humans were like in the outside world; sacrificing everything for their loved ones. No rules or human norms existed in Neverland; everyone was bound to do as their heart freely willed. Even inhumane stuff.

But Wendy learned from her lessons to not let her dreams get the best of her. She wanted nothing more than to escape from this terrible realm of a nightmare. The girl knew what it was that she wanted and she didn't want to stay or be with Peter Pan. His presence became unbearable to her.

She continued to avoid his gaze as he stared at her. The king inched forward and brought a hand to her face, attempting to grasp her attention. Wendy flinched at the mere contact but didn't move away. Slender fingers traced the outline of her profile, his touch not inflicting any discomfort or provocation. Her eyes locked with the piercing jade orbs that lay right in front. Catching her breath, Wendy found her words.

"What is it that you want, why aren't you-"

Softness glistened in Peter's eyes. "I need you, Wendy," he muttered.

The girl wanted to scoff in mockery at his words, but she did not realize her mouth was agape. She blinked and furrowed her brows after a moments hesitation. "How can you..." she trailed.

The king inched his face closer to her's and traced his finger from her cheek to her lip corner, eyeing it as he did. Wendy's breath halted and her heart hammered uncontrollably. "You make me feel..." he murmured, his breath warm against her mouth. A blush crept along her cheeks.

Wendy pushed his hands away in retaliation and scoffed. "You really expect me to believe that..after everything you've done?" a hint of mockery in her tone.

Peter's eyes widened at her reaction and then became hard. Wendy's smile faded and she silently gulped. "Its never easy for you to understand," he shook his head before raising his gaze towards her. "This has never happened. Every time you're far away... I get this strange feeling like..." he trailed and lowered his head. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

Wendy leaned forward and placed and hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tenderly. "Like what?" she asked in a soft whisper.

The Lost Boy reached to touch her hand on his shoulder and squeezed back. "Like fire is burning within me," he said with a small smile. "In my very soul."

He took her hand and pressed it against his chest, right where his heart beat rhythmically. Wendy furrowed her brows in thought, then realised what it was. She gasped with wide eyes in disbelief and raised her head.

"Is that..."

"You feel it don't you?" he chuckled.

Wendy shook her head. "How is it beating..."

"It always has been," he muttered.

Wendy couldn't believe what was happening. For years she pressed her hands or at times laid her head on his chest and felt nothing. Just a hollow body void of a human organ. Forever convinced of the inhuman creature he was.

"Rubbish," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Stop it with your bloody tricks," she spat. "I know how much of a liar you are. I'm not stupid."

Her piercing words affected him more than it should have. Peter grasped her hand roughly. "You've always been so stubborn. Besides you still haven't promised me."

Wendy blinked then felt her eyes widen as realization dawned on her. She gulped, fumbling upon the words that laid on her tongue until she found the courage to speak.

"I'm not yours. I've never been a possession to anyone. You know very well I am more than that."

"I always knew you got fire in you." he mused with a lopsided smirk.

Wendy shook her head turning it away. Not wanting Peter to see the exasperation on her face and the heat that came to her cheeks. Grinning, The boy decided to contrarily change the subject, hoping to loosen the tension that kept building up with the passing time.

"Wendy-bird, do you remember the stories you told me?"

"Which one Peter I've told you a lot," her face broke into a small smile, waving relief through him.

"The Ancient Greek one."

Wendy thought for a moment. "Hmm..there were a few. Hercules?"

Peter shook his head. "No, the story with a king and Queen ruling together."

Wendy blinked. "Oh," she bit her lip nervously. "Hades and Persephone?"

Remembrance sparked on his face. Peter had enjoyed listening to Wendy as she read stories like he was a little boy. Especially when they spent time alone. He never usually showed particular interest in most of the typical bedtime stories, but the famous Greek myth of King Hades was what caught every bit of his conscious. For some strange reason it affected every bit of him.

Fingers interlocked, Peter gave her quite the satisfied grin. "Would you tell me again?" he asked softly.

Wendy's face fell, as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Why?"

The boy smirked and leaned forward, "That's none of your concern, I want to hear it again," he whispered.

The bird rolled her eyes, "And what if I told you I don't?" she pressed, Peter caught the amusement in her tone. This time he felt the smirk fall from his face.

"Well I do. Is it really too much?" his voice rose, but not in anger. Wendy remained calm. Peter's face softened and he drew himself back.

"No, but its..." she looked to gaze at his questioning stare, her heartbeat rising. Taking a deep breath, she found her words.

"Its never been my cup of tea. I know it's a unique story. But It's tragic. I've never liked it," she said briskly.

The king flashed a cheeky grin. "I thought it was lovely the moment I heard it," he gloated.

The bird felt blood rush to her cheeks. Fist gripped onto the bedsheets. With the unnerving circumstances, Wendy finally found the courage to speak her mind.

"I see how you liked it so," she said flatly.

Peter cocked a brow. "Why?"

"Because it relates pretty well," she finished bluntly. This caught Peter off guard. He never thought the little girl, so fragile and delicate, would have the nerve to speak up to him. Ever.

The boy felt his blood boil. He subconsciously felt his teeth grit and turned his head away. Not wanting her to notice the anger boiling up.

"Don't be such a fool," he murmured shaking his head disbelievingly.

Wendy, without further ado, continued. "Yes I can see it. Call me whatever you please. I see how these stories interest you.."

From the corner of his eye, Peter could see her expression hard and angry like never before. He continued to ignore her as he took deep silent breaths to cool down.

"You can never see the light in things. Never. I now know because you're not just any boy that I've met-"

Seething, Peter lurched forward and swayed his hand in front of Wendy's face and she collapsed. Her head landing on the pillow with a soft thud. The breaths escaping for her mouth were audible in the silent bedroom.

Scowling, the Lost boy shook his head, "You bloody well needed that. You talk too much," he muttered gruffly and stood up.

Before he reached the door, he turned his head. Wendy was falling into a deep slumber. It had been perhaps eons ago when he had watched her in bed. He strode toward her bed with a grin. Devilish or innocent, it was difficult to decipher when it came to Peter Pan. He continued to watch her in silence; there was a doubt she would wake up any moment. With a sigh, Peter crouched down, contemplating the effect the magic would have on her slumber. His fingers reached out and lightly touched her forehead.

"Don't worry, Wendy-bird. I'll never let you go. Never."


	9. The Rose and Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the late update but I've been super busy past few months. I also have come up with new ideas for the story. As I said in a previous post, I will be editing and critiquing previous chapters as they would flow better with my new ideas. I haven't had time to do this before and will start on it soon. I will update everyone about it once they've been edited.
> 
> Moving on, I have mentioned I will be writing flashbacks for this story. So this chapter is just a flashback just so no one gets confused. I have been working on other chapters so I will try to update those pretty soon. I know holidays are approaching and it will be busy, but I'll try what I can.

Chapter 9: The Rose and Thorns

" The devil is not a man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful."

-unknown source (via a TVD Tumblr edit)

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Wendy allowed herself to follow Peter Pan to the camp. Gripping onto his hand tightly, she absently took in her surroundings. This was something she had clearly pictured in the stories she read to her brothers at bedtime. Emerald foliage mounted into a row of dense, endless trees. Captivated by its beauty, Wendy felt her spine tingle with wariness. Something about this mystical place exuded unearthly auras and enchantment that was quite bone-chilling.

Silence continued to grow as Wendy aimlessly followed the Lost Boy's lead. The girl decided to impose the burning questions she so wanted to desperately know.

"Where are we going?" she asked meekly.

Peter Pan smiled, a wry expression coloured his features. "To my home."

The girl frowned, casting a suspicious and wary gaze. There must have been more than just a mere home. Wendy wondered if this mysterious boy was uttering about his cottage or poorly built tent in the woods.

"What's it like?"

"You'll see, love. Something quite special and new," he said briskly.

Wendy continued to walk for what felt like hours, her bare feet prickled and crunching the forest rubble; making her wince. A clearing in the forest came into view and she saw fire blazing about. Squinting, her eyes saw dark silhouettes blinded around the fire, hopping and cheering about.

"What..." Wendy glanced at the camp, confused. Her tongue struggled for words as she tried to compose herself. Peter turned to meet her expression and smiled.

"Its something we usually do every night. Something we do once we're together for the night," he said matter of factly.

The girl blinked. This was no ordinary occurrence nor was it something she read about in the stories.

"But...you're not celebrating anything are you?" she asked genuinely.

A sly grin casted on the boy's lips, anticipating a possible game to play out for the girl. "Why yes. Its a welcome party for you."

Wendy caught off guard and felt herself beam. Blood made her cheeks warm, slightly mortified by the charming boy's words. The idea had finally dawned in her mind. Her arrival was intentional from the moment the thought occurred to her in the first place. The magical realm had its power; it was fully omniscient of who would come and leave the boundaries of Neverland.

"Is it really?" she nearly yelled, gripping onto Peter's hand harder, her grasp like a feathery bird.

"Yes, would you like to meet my men?"

"The Lost Boys?"

Peter nodded lightly.

"That would be so nice. Thank yo-"

A shrill sound like a kettle pot whistling on a hot stove cut through the air, alarming and silencing everyone. Wendy's head shot up and saw the boy brought a pair of fingers to his lips. Her eyes glanced about the camp ground, boys dressed in scraps of fabric halted in their very spots. Whatever games or rituals they were attending to had been put on hold. All their eyes were on Peter Pan, whilst some have absently glanced at Wendy.

A gulp formed in Wendy's throat, she consciously gripped her fingers onto Peter's arm. Seeking the protection from the many nerve-wracking awe struck stares that bore into her's. In spite of herself, this did not surprise Wendy; she was half expecting such a reaction as she was the first girl to willingly enter Neverland, according to Peter.

Breaking the moment's hesitance, a boy in brown robes was the first to speak. Taking a few steps front, a curious expression in his eyes.

"A girl?" he asked in bewilderment.

"How did she get here?"

"That's impossible! Girls are too clever to get lost!"

"She looks like a bird!"

"We hunt birds, silly!"

"Let's get her!"

The boys began charging with their wielded spears and sticks, whooping and ululating with a mixture of madness and excitement. Wendy's eyes widened and jumped behind Peter's back, gripping fists onto the rear fabric of his shirt.

When the boys got closer, Peter raised a brow and rolled his eyes in annoyance; savage, untamed behaviour was nothing new. He raised his arm and made a wave movement with his hand. A rush of magic swam through the air, causing the boys to repel and collapse, as if a tornado had struck the campground. Wendy peaked from behind and opened her mouth in awe. Her hand reached to his shoulder and he turned his head in response.

"Peter, why? You could have hurt them!" she whispered.

He shook his head lightly. "It serves them right. They weren't supposed to do this," he murmured under his breath.

The boys scrambled and stood up, huddling together standing up to their leader in fear and obedience. Suddenly, a large figure with a hood stood his ground holding a club over his shoulder in front of the Lost boys and faced his leader and the girl.

"Well, what do we have here?" his deep voice drawled and he approached them.

Wendy gripped onto Peter's arm even tighter, who didn't budge or wince at the contact. She felt shivers roll up and down her spine as he got closer to them, his appearance overwhelmingly eerie. The boy stood in front of Peter and Wendy looked up. The boy was tall, taller than his leader but still lanky and awkwardly statured. He raised his head revealing his face, which was thin and outlined with knobby cheekbones. A noticeable scar was scratched across his nose and right cheek. His blond hair was matted and plastered to his forehead, slightly obscuring his eyes. His mouth formed into what looked like a toothy smile as he spotted Wendy, the hairs on the back of her neck rising.

"What's this Pan? A gift for us?" he asked with a snicker.

Peter grimaced. If there was one thing he did not like was being inquired about his intentions. His second in command knew better than to taunt or persist with his leader's actions and motives.

"She's just a friend like everyone, Felix. The shadow brought her here according to her will," he said nonchalantly. He averted a hardened gaze to the Lost Boys with a frown.

"And what have you boys been up to?" he demanded, appearing authoritative in Wendy's presence. "You're all celebrating without the presence of your leader?"

A little boy with a mop of messy curls and a freckled face, came forth. "We were just having fun like we always do," he squeaked. "Felix was here and we knew you weren't gone for long," the boys eyes grew wide with guilt and innocence.

Peter grabbed Wendy's arm and brought her front, with a little force that was a bit rough. "You can see we have a new friend here," he glanced amongst the crowd and raised a brow. "We all know what we do when Neverland has a newcomer," he declared bluntly.

"We welcome them with a celebration party," piped the curly haired boy.

"But she's a girl! You said girls aren't allowed Neverland! This is wrong! Why should we celebrate a welcoming anyway!" yelled the older boy in rags.

"Be careful what you say, Devin!" Peter snarled, surprising Wendy. "Or I'll skin your body and feed you to the mermaids. Got it?"

Devin gulped and nodded his head in obedience.

Wendy now stood beside Peter and glanced at him questioningly. The boy grinned when he caught her gaze from the corner of his eye.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Felix finally asked with a tinge of a sneer, aggravating Wendy's anxious mood.

Wendy nearly startled, attempting to force herself a nervous smile. "My name is Wendy. Wendy Darling," she answered quickly.

The scarred boy grinned. "Well, Darling. There's something special we all have in store for you," he met Peter's gaze, who grinned in return. Wendy felt the tension and anxiety ease as she fully put her attention to Peter; wanting to get her burning questions off her shoulder.

"So this is Neverland, are there any grown ups? Do you all live alone here? Who watches over the children? What if they get sick?" she gestured to the crowd of Lost Boys, concern and worry lacing her tone.

The boy in green smiled an amused smirk, one that was coloured with slight wickedness, from what Wendy thought. She frowned in suspicion and took a few cautious steps back, bracing herself for what may come.

"Love, Neverland is not like any other place," his voice calm and gentle. Peter made gestures with his arms, as if showing Wendy around. "This place runs on imagination. On belief and dreams."

"It all sounds wonderful. But..." she trailed nervously.

The boy chuckled and appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye, Wendy yelped in surprise.

"Don't do that!" she spat.

"I'm just showing you what this land is made of."

Wendy raised a brow."And what's that?"

"Magic," Peter boasted with a grin.

The girl fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I am well aware of that. But what do the boys follow by?" she asked, glancing at the boy's and Felix. "Are there any rules or commands they need to follow? There is no death sentence or penalty of the sort?"

Peter gave the girl a big smirk, he was amused by her naivety and curiosity. She would be no match for him, but a good player for his games. The boy walked further away, the moonlight casting shadows on his face. A smug expression coloured his features, provoking Wendy.

"We have no kings in Neverland," he said cockily with a tilt of his head. "Just me."

Wendy raised her eyebrows, a suspicious, hard expression twisted her delicate features. "And what are you supposed to be? A wizard? A spirit?" she asked, slight panic lacing her tone.

Felix stood beside his leader. "Now what would make you think that? Pan is just like all of us," he flashed a sinister grin, igniting Wendy's curiosity and suspicion even more so.

The king walked closer to Wendy, gaining her full attention. "Don't worry, love. You'll see your answers later. Trust me. Now let's have some fun."

Peter smiled and raised a closed fist and opened it, revealing a beautiful orange flower with tiny black spots on its petals. A tigerlily. Wendy took it willingly with a smile and sniffed it. It's sweet aroma ignited such lovely thoughts. Wendy momentarily pictured the beach's britty sand on her toes, shiny gleams of exotic creatures in the water, the sweet aromatic breeze of summer and more thoughts that she had anticipated to occur in real life. That had always been in her dreams.

"Thank you," she said cheerily.

The king grinned. "You'll have fun here, love. Many adventures await. My boys have so much to celebrate with you," he grabbed her arm and turned her gently. "Go, on. They're waiting for you," he said eagerly.

One of the Lost Boys stood up abruptly and approached Wendy, aware of their leader's hard and tense gaze and stood in front of her. Wendy faced her attention to him, the boy was dressed in long robes and matted brown hair. Devin. He came closer, a shy smile lightning his face.

"Its true, you'll see. We're going to have fun together," he said excitedly then lowered his head in shame. "And I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I just...". Wendy smiled, clearly not bothered. This boy seemed to be more friendly with an approachable demeanour than Peter's second in command.

Many of the boys started to run to Wendy in excitement, escorting her and babbling on the upcoming adventures.

Wendy turned her head to face the Lost boy with a smile. As if to thank him and show her gratitude for making her first night a welcoming one. Peter smiled back, something inside him felt satisfied yet tense at the same time. There was something about this girl he felt was familiar, yet didn't know a clue about her. She would indeed remain a mystery to Neverland, the Lost Boys, the Shadow and including Peter himself. In spite of the island's omniscience, how was it possible a girl came here willingly? It was impossible as girls were not deemed to be lost children. Something about her had been particularly special, it could not be a mere coincidence. Peter felt something twist with half sickness and pleasure. The king knew perhaps she would eventually play a significant role in his games. At the moment, he also felt indifferent; not knowing whether he should be happy or not about this girl. He never quite had any particular experience despite being king and all.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Felix asked, breaking Peter's thoughts. His lips upturned in a toothy grin, foolishly half expecting a slap from his leader.

The king's face was blank and he scoffed. "Her perfume is no match for anything here," he said flatly and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As you can see, Wendy and Pan were not love at first sight when they met. But this will bee explored further on.
> 
> Also, I have introduced new Script teases for the next chapter. Take a look:
> 
> "Maybe, Wendy's trying to..." Emma's voice trailed and she lowered her gaze. Her parents knew something wasn't right.
> 
> David looked concerned. "Emma is something wrong?"
> 
> Mary Margaret came forward. "What is it?"
> 
> Emma looked at her parents and shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine," she said rashly and stood up. She walked away from the camp and into the forest.
> 
> That's the sneak peek. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! :)


	10. Dark Hollows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! I'm back. Sorry for the hiatus but I will say why I took a long time updating. 
> 
> I HIGHLY suggest my readers and followers to re read this story from the beginning as I have changed the chapters slightly. This is so they can flow better with my new ideas. It took me a while to update, edit and make sure everything was fine.
> 
> Also, as a reward for everyone being so patient, I will be updating 2 chapters. This one is SUPER short as I didn't put much effort to it. But the other one is longer :) Hope you all enjoy!

Emma, Hook and Neal walked through the forest, a coconut shell sealed in the palm of the saviour's hands. They spent the rest of their trip to the camp in silence, after the mishap that occurred in dark hollow.

They entered the camp and found Tinkerbell waiting. A flash of surprise on her face.

"Oh, great. So you got him all locked up," it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, with a lot of help on my hands," she casted a look toward Neal and Hook's direction, who avoided her gaze gulped.

The pirate walked towards the fairy. "So are you finally ready to do your part, Tink?" he muttered.

She turned to him with a smile. "Yes. Yes I am."

Neal started to walk, heaving a sac over his shoulder. "So let's go. There's not much time."

"Where's Wendy?" Emma asked suddenly. Everyone froze as they realized the girl had not made an appearance since she left. The green fairy's eyebrows raised when the three gave her a questioning look.

"I haven't seen her since. Look, I tried stopping her but she thinks she has what it takes to fight him. She wants to do this on her own," she said in dismay.

Hook's face mirrored Tinkerbell's. "Aye, she's a headstrong lass."

"What?" Emma cried.

Neal shook his head furiously and dropped his sac. "That bastard! We're getting her back."

Tinkerbell raised a hand as if to stop him. "I wouldn't worry too much, Bae. Trust me, she knows what she's doing."

Emma started walking as if to avoid the whole situation. "Whatever," she muttered. "Lets go." The four of them headed for another journey through the Neverwood. Neal was behind and began to slowly halt.

"Uh, Emma?"

She turned around with an annoyed look.

"Neal..."

"L-listen," he managed to earn her full attention.

"I just wanna say that you're right. About Henry. He is all that matters. And if he's the only thing that came from us being together? I'd say we did all right."

"Yeah."

Neal noticed a change in her attitude, that there could have been something bothersome at the back of her mind. "Is something wrong?"

Emma eyed him in slight disbelief. "Not really... I was just thinking." She hesitated for a long moment and caught Neal's gaze, which was waiting and patient. "Were you and Wendy ever...?"

He looked confused until the idea dawned on him. "Oh, goodness Emma!" he said bewildered, with a hint of a genuine smile. "What would make you think that? Of course not! She was just a kid that allowed me to stay with her family."

"Her family? Really?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. But she's been family to me next to you guys."

Emma smiled hopefully. "I guess we got a bigger family to save. Now let's go get our son- and Wendy back."


	11. I'll Be Your Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to give credit to naessas for the lovely poem that inspired me to write this chapter. Thanks so much! ^_^
> 
> I have lost the link from where I found the poem as I can't find it. Or it may have been deleted. But if anyone wants to see it, PM me and I'll try my best to find it.

_"She never felt like she belonged anywhere, except for when she was lying in bed pretending to be somewhere else"_

-Eleanor and Parks

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

That night Wendy fell into a very deep, serene sleep. Aching muscles from dozing on the ground or in the tightly packed cage felt loose and relaxed on the bed. Wendy slept like she hadn't rest for centuries. Peter left after she was sound asleep. Watching over her was something he'd done before, but now it wouldn't be the same. He knew it wasn't what she would have wanted after having her back, so he left her in peace.

_It was a beautiful starry night in the Enchanted Forest. The stars twinkling above, the moon looking luminous and reflective as ever. At the castle, a masquerade ball was being held at the huge ballroom which was full of life. Having never been of previous use, it looked effortlessly stunning; with a huge crystal chandelier looming over at the centre of the ceiling. The tables were elegantly set with white silk and a mermaid fountain which was a vast bowl of delicious sweet juice had been tasted by none but the Evil Queen herself._

_The centre of the room was filled with dancing, swirling skirts, masks, chatting and laughter. Every woman was having the night of her life, dancing and laughing the night away. There had been few but one was sitting by herself near the balcony doors, gazing out into the night._

_Her name was Wendy Darling and she always dread of going to a ball, but it seemed that it did not turn out as she had always dreamed of. She had never felt so out of place in her life; probably because no one would want to dance with her but she didn't entirely know why. Wendy caught a glimpse of her own reflection on the glass and grinned, she had to admit that she looked no different than the women in the ballroom. She was wearing a long, silk green dress with the same shade as her eyes and with sleeves that left her shoulders bare; exposing her flawless fair skin. Her brown hair had been pulled into an elegant bun on the back of her head, leaving stray strands at each side of her face; emphasising her features._

_The only thing missing in her attire was a mask. Wendy thought it was something vital to wear, which had explained her entire mood tonight._

_She continued to stare into the stars when she felt the presence of someone behind her._

_"Excuse me, love?" a deep, yet youthful voice was heard._

_Wendy slightly startled at his reflection in the window and frowned, she turned around to meet the eyes of a young boy who was not much older than her senior. She stood up._

_The boy had hair which was a lighter shade than Wendy's. He was tall, lean and wore an elaborate mask with outlined feathers and colourful sequins. He wore a brown vest over a white, long sleeve shirt with ruffled cuffs along with trousers and high knee leather boots. A heavy cape, which resembled none than a quilt, hung from his back. Behind the mask, he must have been very handsome. Seeing Wendy's smile, the boy grinned in return._

_"Yes?"_

_He gave Wendy a small bow. "Hello. May I have this dance?"_

_Wendy at that moment remembered her manners and bowed in return. "Hello to you too," she greeted. Their eyes met and her heart skipped a beat. "Well...I...". He held her gaze, awaiting her response. Wendy gulped and nodded politely._

_"Yes, you may."_

_The boy offered his hand and Wendy took it. Her face grew warm in mortification; she wanted to kick herself for feeling so embarrassed about a cute boy approaching her to the least of her expectations tonight. **Just relax, you're going to be fine** , she reassured herself._

_Wendy allowed the boy escort her to the centre of the ballroom, feeling anxiety rise by simply observing the crowd. Pulse racing, she gazed into his eyes- they were the colour of vines in an English garden. They brightened more as his smile widened and Wendy's face grew warm as she clasped her hand onto his shoulder while his on her waist. The pair slowly began to spin._

_"Who are you?" Wendy asked._

_"I share special ties with royalty. I'm hoping to have my name known across many lands," the boy boasted with pride._

_"Are you familiar with the-" The boy halted and brought Wendy forward. Feet had fumbled clumsily and she thumped hard against his chest, much to her embarrassment. The corner of her eye caught young women casting envious glares at her direction. Wendy ignored them._

_"Sorry," she muttered and lowered her head._

_Seeing the visible tension on her face, the boy leaned towards her ear; making her blush deeper._

_"Just relax and follow my lead," he whispered his breath tickling her ear, sending shivers down Wendy's spine. "The steps and people don't matter. Everything will be fine." The very sound his voice gave her second thoughts; this boy seemed irresistibly alluring but there was also something about him that was quite familiar. Shaking out of her reverie, Wendy repositioned herself and began to waltz as the boy started taking his steps._

_She wasn't so bad; she just simply followed his words and kept up with his pace. Keeping her eyes on just him, Wendy knew that she was going to enjoy this night. Passing time, she decided to start some small talk with the boy._

_"So where are you from?" She asked, feeling a slight tremor hoping he wouldn't notice._

_"I come from a very faraway land. A place where dreams and imagination come true, upon your wish," he said lyrically._

_A wistful smile formed on Wendy's face. "Well that sounds swell..." her voice halted when she noticed his silent, contemplative expression. "Is something wrong?"_

_"You remind me of someone," the boy muttered. He swung and gave her a twirl with his arm. "I would like to share a story with you. About a girl."_

_A silent gulp formed in Wendy's throat. She gave him a nod, trying to hide the nervousness that was building up. Along with the rapid heartbeat she wished with all her might would stop._

_"Once upon a time there was a girl._

_Who loved nothing more than adventure_

_She met a king in the wondrous land of dreams_

_And she gave away her heart to he and his isle..."_

_The music in the ballroom changed to a much darker, slower melody and everyone gathered in pairs on the floor. Men and women stood in front of one another and held hands. Wendy and the boy followed suit. They walked in a circle, facing each other. The boy continued on with the story._

_"...At first he let her play with arms, wings, spread wide_

_With nightgowns hiked up and fleet of foot, and taught her to fly_

_He played a tune she could not hear, could not discern_

_So the bird-girl made her own music_

_Throat and lips produced a song all hers, with words_

_Where he used the notes of his pipes_

_Pipes she tried to play, only once, but could never hear_

_It mattered not for her melodic voice enchanted the king_

_Made him demand more and more of her songs_

_But she could not sing forever and growing despondent lost her voice_

_The day she sang her last was also the day,_

_She finally heard his pipes..."_

_Wendy spun, the skirts of her dress swirling gracefully. She turned back and stared at the boy in awe, grabbing onto his hand again. "That was so beautiful," she said breathlessly. "How bound and destined they've been in their own music..."_

_The boy chuckled darkly. "You couldn't be more right, Wendy-bird." A wicked grin split his face. "That girl was **you**."_

_Wendy eyes widened in horror and immediately stepped back from the boy in retaliation. The blood in her veins boiled; she was in no mood for dirty games on a special night._

_"Who are you? And how the bloody hell do you know my name?" Wendy raised her voice and everyone in the ballroom heard._

_Everything, including the music had stopped. All the guests of the Enchanted Forest stood frozen in their place. Murmurs broke out back and forth. Wendy felt hundred of eyes at her direction, out of curiosity and concern. The boy just stood, eyes darting back and forth between Wendy and the crowd. His smile slipped into something more solemn, causing shivers through Wendy's skin._

_"We all know who I really am." his voice boomed, silencing everyone. His jade orbs jabbed Wendy in her place. He raised his hand and slowly removed his mask; revealing his true self. Wendy knew that face all too well, one she would never escape from._

_She gasped and stepped further back. A firm yet warm grip encircled her shoulders. "You're..."_

_"It is I, Peter Pan. Your King, Wendy."_

_Many gasps and shouts were heard instantly. They sounded in fear and panic._

_An elderly man in a fancy robe pointed to him, his face twisted in anger and disgust. Wendy turned to see it was his hands that held her. "The Pied Piper! Oh, I've heard about you and your music from my grandchildren. It was you who destroyed my family!"_

_"I know him! He stole my son!" cried out a lady in a bird like mask._

_"He kidnapped my brother!" A young man in robes roared._

_"That boy is a beast! Let the Queen banish him!"_

_Shouts and murmurs continued to erupt in the ballroom. Wendy looked around and stood paralyzed; shocked and confused. Peter stared at Wendy, oblivioous to his surroundings and she catches some glint in his eye. Her mind couldn't seem to make out what it was._

_"Silence! What is going on here?"_

_The crowd of guests halt and face none but the Evil Queen standing at the open doorway. She looked majestic and beautiful as usual in her dark attire. Tonight she was wearing a plain sequined black gown with gloves, which made her look regal and glorious._

_The crowd of guests made a pathway for the queen as she briskly walked to the ballroom. She suddenly stops, looking amongst the guests._

_"Who dares to disturb my party?" she rasped._

_"It is the boy, your Majesty. " the bird like lady said, gesturing to Peter._

_The Queen turned to face the Lost boy and approached him, her trademark smile upturning her mouth. "Peter Pan...King of the Lost Boys." the boy glared fiercely, clearly not amused. "What brings you to my kingdom?"_

_"I'm here for a girl." Peter's eyes subconsciously turn to Wendy, the Queen followed his gaze._

_The old man stared in shock and held tighter onto Wendy's shoulder. "No way!". He boomed, his voice echoing. "There's no way you're taking this child! You've gone too far, Piper!"_

_Wendy tried to free herself from his grasp. "Let me go!"_

_The man turned so she could see his expression, which was kind and caring. It was painful how it reminded her so much like her father's. "Listen, dear child. This boy is not what you think. His sweetest smiles and words are whispers of a demon."_

_"What-" Wendy was cut off by the Queen._

_"So you've come to take someone from my Enchanted Forest? No one comes in the way of my kingdom without permission! And you call yourself king?" she eyed him in loathing._

_The boy's face twisted in fury. "What difference does it make? You're no different than me, your Majesty," he spat._

_The Queen began to walk around, circling him."Oh, I have my terrible ways. I've tortured and murdered civilians," her evil smile plastered on her face, annoying Peter._

_"However," she raised a finger. "Travelling to different kingdoms, would be, as I put it. Crossing the line." she added sarcastically._

_"You should know that every child's heart yearns for me in their dreams. I don't see how I've crossed any line." His voice echoing through the ballroom, loud and majestic. He eyed the girl, who felt indifferent." Wendy wants to come with me. I have no interest in taking more children. I'll be gone once she's with me. Mark my words," he added firmly._

_"Sorry, it won't be so easy for you now. I think there's only one way to solve this." The Queen walked swiftly towards Peter. She reached out into his chest, resulting a groan of pain from the boy. Her hand came out and revealed a blackened heart with a small red glow. The light which unmasked the humanity left in him._

_Wendy yanked herself from the man and ran forward."STOP!"_

_The Queen turned with a bewildered glare, halting her in place. "Don't tell me you have feelings...for this monster of a boy. He dies tonight."_

_Wendy was overwhelmed with emotion, having trouble with words. "I...I..." she began, then found her courage._

_"Just let us go and we'll leave. I-I promise we won't interfere again."_

_She continued to stare, eyes widening."So it's true." the Queen squeezed the black heart in her fist. Peter screamed, clenching to his chest and wincing in pain. Wendy had never seen him admitting to defeat so easily. Wouldn't he have made a move for his heart, or use his magic to outsmart the Queen? Wouldn't he try to fight for her?_

_Wendy's mouth was agape and felt something sting in her eyes. "You don't need him. Nobody does," the Queen muttered, interrupting her thoughts._

_"Please, your Majesty..."_

_She shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid it's too late. It ends here. You're next," she rasped darkly. The Queen then squeezed the heart until a snap and thump had been heard in the ballroom momentarily._

_"NO!"_

Wendy felt her eyes flutter open and shot up on her bed. Sweat damped her face and she took deep breaths. She wiped her palm on her face, which felt clammy. A violent cough escaped from her mouth, a reminder of her condition. Her body trembling, she felt she lived the horror of her nightmare although the back of her mind knew it was all pretend.

Nothing more.

Calming herself, Wendy finally lay down and fell back asleep. She felt long, calloused fingers run through her hair. It usually would have been bothersome, but Wendy's senses knew how familiar the soothingness was and instantly felt at peace. And still. She then felt it trail along her cheek and jawline. Despite its cold touch, the girl did not stir or flinch at the contact. It was then she heard a soft whisper, but couldn't make out the words. Then all that was heard in the hollow tree house was the overnight breeze.

Peter sat on a high branch in the his Thinking Tree. It was all arriving too soon. He knew it and so did she.

Time was running out.

He now knew nothing would get in the way of his doings. The king would never let that happen. With his bird Queen, he knew nothing could fail them.

But the boy's mind had been twisted with second thoughts. He recalled words from Tinkerbell, who had always been there for him. But he then realized he chose the bird over the fairy. Though they both had a special place in his heart.

If he had one, that was.

He let out a sigh as he continued to gaze into the moon's blinding light. None of this would be easy for him. But it was the only way. The boy needed a heart to keep beating for his boys and Felix.

But most of all, for Wendy Darling.

Having become more restless with swarming thoughts, Peter flew off and went to his treehouse. Deciding to call it a night in his hammock.

Which perhaps would continue for eternity.


	12. Weapon proof

Chapter 12: Weapon proof:

Time began to stretch and expand in Neverland. Everyone felt it, deep in their instincts they felt like there was so much time but so little of it ticking by.

Especially at the Lost Boys camp.

It was bliss to have their mother, Wendy back. Things have been less rowdy and more tame. Well, that's not what Wendy thought. Sure she'd care for their needs, tend to their wounds, fill their bowls with food and make time to tell stories. The boys listened to the stories and never got bored of them. They were something they looked forward to everyday. Wendy would tell them her favourite bedtime stories and even legendary myths. It was something they never heard and had perked ears to listen. Peter would exchange glances at her direction while she told stories, but no words had been uttered.

The entire time Wendy had been back, she and Peter completely ignored one another; like they didn't exist. The boys deemed this as odd. Never have they seen their leader and mother distance themselves like this. Curiosity began to get the best of them. Even Felix.

From time to time, the boys would ask Wendy what was going on. She would brush it off, telling them to not be concerned. Peter on the other hand, would get rough and spit them with threats if ever asked about their mother. However, they became more anxious with time. And were sometimes hesitant to approach Peter or Wendy, due to their change in mood. This had continued for what almost felt like ages. Everyone knew this could not occur for too long.

One day, Wendy decided she needed to distance herself from the boys so she could allow herself to think. And breathe. Her bare feet etched into the earth of the ground, finding peace in its soft texture. What she really intended to do from the start was find Henry. The boy was nowhere to be seen the entire time at the camp, to Wendy's shock. Seeking help was not currently necessary, she needed to find him soon. The only way now was to do rely on herself.

A rustle was heard in the bushes nearby. Wendy halted and whirled around, only to find the noise had stopped. Taking a deep breath, she continued to walk, assuming that it was nothing more than an animal frolicking in the Neverwood. Suddenly a firm, unwelcoming grip yanked her from behind. Wendy squealed.

A hot breath tickled her ear.

"What kind of game are you playing with me, darling?" A hushed voice rasped with fury. "This is not what I had in mind."

Wendy rolled her eyes, her body remained still beneath his rough grasp. Her voice steady and firm. "That's very funny, you know. Even the boys wouldn't count it as a game worth any price. They're a lot clever than your own good."

Peter's grip loosened and Wendy leapt out, not daring to glance at him. The boy had been through much annoyance over time by her presence at the camp. It was not like her to do so. Like she was seen and never heard. Now would not be good to aggravate the Lost Boy's mood.

"How about you tell me what's bothering you?" he demanded.

The girl whipped her head. "Where's Henry?

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Why does that worry you? He's fine."

"Because I want to save him. And you can't stop me."

He laughed humourlessly. "Go on ahead. I'd like to see what it is you've got. But I'm warning you love," his voice dropped to whisper, low and venemous. "I can't protect you when you're nowhere to be seen."

Staring at him, Wendy's face froze, bearing no expression. She finally blinked. "Peter, I'm sorry but you're the last person I need protection from. Your game will end soon. You can throw me in the cage if that's how you want it to be," she said, fiddling with her curls.

The boy inched forward and twirled her hair, a friendly and warm gesture. His face briefly flashed with amusement. "I've always like how you never give up. We share the same spirit." He withdrew his hand, features hardening in thought, which resembled carved stone. "You're forgetting one very important thing though. Nothing can stop me. I've almost lost you twice, Wendy. Twice. Do you think I'll let that happen again?" He shook his head, the hard gaze now gone. "The boys want you back, they need you. Stay with us and leave everything between Henry and his family to me," he muttered.

The enigmatic nature of this boy never failed to daze Wendy. His expression was almost unreadable. It was not guaranteed that he'd be true to his words, in spite of himself.

She swallowed her throat. "Alright. But on one condition. I want to also help his family escape. Bae was family to me even though we've been apart for years," she mumbled. She noticed something flash in Peter's eyes. Anger? Greed? Perhaps envy? All she could think was that he was never fond of the Dark One's son from the start. Even though she did not get to know about their past.

He marched closer to her. Too close that she could make out the ethereal glints of his jade irises and almost found herself lost in them. His hand reached the back of her neck, brushing his fingers amongst her skin. The sensation was warm and comforting. His voice low and raspy. "Don't worry about it, love. Our forever will start soon-"

The girl remained calm, she felt overwhelmingly sad by his tempting words. "No!" she pulled away from him gently, but they were still close. Peter looked annoyed. "Please, Peter I can't! If you truly wanted to live by what I want, you wouldn't be doing this," her voice wavered, but was audible nonetheless.

Peter bit his lip hard. A bitter, metallic taste on his tongue. "But Wendy-"

She raised her hand to silence him and continued. "Look what Hades offered Persephone. Would he let her suffer for his own sake of desire? Did he want to see her unhappy? Is that how you want me to spend my eternity? Hook was right, you know nothing what true love entails. Comradeship throughout the years has made no effort. How many more games do you need? I have been through enough to know." She felt all the years of emotions finally bursting their ways out of her, like a rolling boulder had finally been smashed at its culmination. Peter was struck silent. He never thought such words would bring him down. No one dared to defy Neverland's king.

A loud swish from the forest was heard. Henry suddenly showed up and emerged from the dense trees of the Neverwood. Peter and Wendy turned to his direction, eyeing him suspiciously. He darted his gaze back and forth between them, shock plastered on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked warily.

The girl's eyes widened in horror. "Henry, run!"

The boy looked baffled. "But.."

"I said run!" Henry did not hesitate and bolted back into the Neverwood where he had vanished.

Peter's mouth curled up into a snarl as he strode. "That boy will never learn..."

Wendy halted in front of him. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

A cruel laugh escaped his mouth. "Or what?" his eyes flashed. "You'll crush my heart and watch me fall to my death?"

Her full lips parted in awe. She inhaled a deep breath, feeling more confident and uncompromised. "Do you want to know something Peter?" She paused, catching any change in his expression, but nothing. "I'm scared. Not only for myself and the others. But for you. I'm scared that all this evil and games will catch up to you. And I'll lose you."

With that, she turned and walked away. Time was not left to waste and she needed to hurry. This game had now become a race against time. She heard Peter's faint shouting as she stalked deeper into the Neverwood, his voice still clear to her ears.

"No one turns their back on me, bird. If I don't come to catch you myself, you will be the one flying back to my arms. And begging for my protection."

Wendy ignored him but couldn't help but think that what the lost boy was saying was undeniably true. He may be wicked, but was not always using mass deception as his chess pieces.


	13. Slick Tricks

Ch 13: Slick Tricks

The girl sought refuge from the Lost boy and the others by escaping to Tink's treehouse. She knew the fairy would not be very fond to find intruders in her own private room, but the situation should be the exception. Wendy took a deep breath and heard bells ringing; she turned her head to find a brunette boy.

"Henry?!" she gasped in surprise.

"Wendy?"

She ran to him with open arms. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" Her arms wrapped him tightly in an embrace. "I've been hoping to find you..."

Henry was stunned to awkward silence for a moment and opened his mouth. "Why did you tell me to run?"

The girl finally stepped away from him. Fear twinkled in her eyes. "I had to, Henry. I can't let you come in harm's way," she sighed. "When Peter's around, I doubt your safety."

A moments worth of hesitation passed as Henry showed a long face. Wendy knew better to doubt this boy; he was brave and strong just like her. Just like his father.

"I am alright, really. What I'm doing is dangerous, but I want to make sure everyone is in good hands. I should be part of this. Not my family. It's all about me, anyway."

Wendy smiled sadly. "Oh no you don't have to, really," she put a gentle hand on Henry's shoulder. "Your family is the one looking after you," she whispered.

"I know. But I have a big plan. I'm going to prove Pan something..." He said briskly, realizing what he was about to say. They stared at one another with intensity when he finally broke the silence.

"That you're his destiny," he said flatly.

A shocked expression coloured Wendy's features, her cheeks red. "What? Henry, no. You really believe that?"

He nodded. "Yes, he's your true love. I know it." Wendy looked away from him, but he persisted.

"Please tell me you believe me. I really need you to."

His words managed to earn her full attention. "This is absurd. You may be a big believer but what you're saying is not true, Henry," she muttered, looking hopeless. "Peter doesn't feel anything. What I told you back in the cave wasn't real. It never existed."

"In that case. Were you... were you ever in love with my father?" he asked, trying to hide the tremor in his voice.

Wendy's mouth opened. "Dear heavens, Henry!" she shook her head in disbelief, trying to brush away at the idea. "No, not ever. Your father is such a good friend, he's not like anyone I've met before. Whatever Peter told you about Bae and I, don't listen to him. I've never seen your father in Neverland until now."

"After so much time..."

It was then that Wendy remembered her purpose of seeking Henry. No more time was left to waste. Every moment was now as precious than life could ever offer itself.

"You shouldn't Henry." she said firmly. "Do not give your heart. Are you aware of the price in return?"

He blinked. "Of course! It's just.."

Wendy opened her mouth but shut it; she was about to confess something big. Henry was aware of the aura she omitted in the silent room. It was so quiet that what was bound to be admitted was already unleashed. Henry approached her slowly, cautious with each step as if to not disturb her.

"You're terrified aren't you," he whispered and her eyes flashed. "I don't know why you denied it when we all knew and felt it. You can't live without him, I see."

A loud sniff escaped from Wendy. "I know, Henry. I know. But sometimes we just have to accept the way nature plays it's role. Nothing can change fate, not even magic. I've been wanting to leave for so long. This is all for the best."

This time it was Henry's turn to give her a hug. They both continued to sit in silence as the boy attempted to suppress her tears by comforting her. Everything was falling apart, but the boy's hope remained strong.

Within his beating heart.

The Evil Queen had never looked more relieved than before. She knew the worth of precious time and was content with her efficiency.

"Years in Neverland haven't been a waste," she nodded toward Neal with a smile. "Well done."

He shrugged. "Yeah. I made the use out of this dreaded place. There was too much to explore, really."

David casted a glance towards his daughter, giving her that fatherly look Emma never failed to recognize. "Let's move it. Hide it before anyone notices," he said warily.

Emma smiled, the coconut prickly and rough on her palm. "You got it." she opened her satchel and placed the coconut inside. A swift wind breezed past and lifted her hair. She raised her head to see the boy in green stand near the deep foliage, the king of his castle. A wicked smile plastered his face; the one which made

Emma fight the urge to punch him.

"Actually, I beg to differ the circumstances. You all know you can't win," he raised a hand to reveal the coconut shell. Emma slowly placed her hand on her bag. Her mouth formed an O in shock as she felt it where the shell had been seconds ago. "I am always one step ahead."

Mary Margaret was fuming. "What do you want?"

"You may not believe me," his smug smile was replaced with a solemn, sincere expression.

"But you should some faith. What I desire is quite similar. I want to be free," he said softly.

Regina's face contorted with rage and disgust. "What the hell is he talking about?"

Neal held his gaze on the boy. "Don't listen to him. It's just one of his tricks."

"We want to know where you're keeping our grandson. And the girl." David unsheathed his small sword.

The Lost Boy shrugged. "If I knew, I would tell you," his glance captured Neal's silent scowling. "I'm sorry to tell you but if I can't guarantee you this," he paused to lift the coconut shell. "I can guarantee you one thing. Wendy is safe where she is now."

Emma strolled forward, her teeth gritted. "Let her go, Pan. She has nothing to do with this."

Peter shook his head. "I've been meaning to keep her out, but you've all started this mess. I hope you'll all come to your senses soon."

Before they had the chance to protest, Peter vanished from their sight. The boy decided to move very far from everyone, to a place where he sought comfort alone. The Thinking tree. Coconut still tight in his grasp, Peter flew through the Neverwood until the special tree came into view.

With a smirk, his feet landed on the ground with a soft thud. He cautiously lifted the half off the coconut shell, in spite of himself, when it began to shake. The shaking became more intense until a burst of energy soared through Peter's arm, burning him out. What he now saw was the Shadow and the coconut shell in the dirt.

From the Shadow's rapid breathing, he knew it wasn't too happy.

Peter smiled to lighten up. "So how does it feel to breath again?

You are a cheater.

The boys eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Come again? You should be thanking me."

You have become weak!

"Why does it matter to you? I have everything I've always needed."

The Shadow made exaggerated movements with his arms.

Ah, yes. It's the girl. You feel for her.

"What do you know? Tell me something I should know." Peter was seething.

The Shadow laughed.

Well the question should be on you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer in return? You could have all the power to be king! Why settle for less?

"I don't have anything. We never made any deals or offers of the sort. And I don't see anything wrong with that. She's all I need to

settle everything."

As I see it, you're being unfair. You're the one breaking the rules like you always have. A king never cheats!

Peter's face twisted in annoyance. "I think now would be a good time to put you in your place. You have caused enough trouble. I won't be dealing with you again for a very long time."

The coconut reappeared in his palm where it had been moments before. He muttered something under his breath and then the Shadow roared. A vacuum-like current began to suck the Shadow in, although it tried to break free. It kept fighting, wanting every bit of itself to be liberated; it's silhouette a torn, horrific image. The King's jade eyes widened as he watched what happened before him. Is this what it felt to be eternally punished for every sin? Could it be worse than what he did as King? Peter's pulse began to quicken and felt sweat drip on his forehead.

As the Shadow entirely disappeared, Peter quickly shut the coconut and held it tightly. He stood still and breathed hard, feeling every inch and movement of the coconut, hoping it wouldn't break.

Nothing. Everything was quiet and still at the core of the shell.

Using all his strength, Peter tossed the coconut shell with a loud groan. Expecting to never catch sight of it again. He wiped his forehead and cursed under his breath, shaking with rage. With one last draining breath, he finally found his composure and walked back to the camp.

 

(Flashback)  
The sun was beaming in the morning in Neverland; it's rays reflecting the water and leaves of the emerald trees. It was a stunning view, it looked almost unearthly to the mundane mind. Warm, fresh breeze tickled everyone's skin, bringing a pleasant touch. It's smell was sweet, coming from the native plants and flowers of the island. Mystical as it was, it was bound to spark curiosity to anyone. Wendy went for a walk through the woods to discover the beauty of the island. Allowing herself to admire what stood before her; bundle of flowers aligned in numerous rows. Without hesitating, Wendy picked one out from the bushes; it's petals a vibrant pink with red specks. She brought it close to her nose and suddenly stopped. Everything was silent, even the breeze had ceased. A distinct cacophony of whooping and yelling was heard from the distance. The sound grew louder and Wendy felt it coming closer. Her eyes widened in horror and she ran, her hand dropping the lovely flower. 

The noise was right behind her now and she looked back briefly, only to find the boys right behind her. Her legs picked up speed and she ran, panting harder with the whooping and yelling growing louder. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell, falling into the dirt. Wendy used her arms to lift herself up and coughed out dirt, wincing at the taste of it. The yelling of boys was heard and her head snapped to see them holding sticks. They strutted toward Wendy as she began to back herself away.

A boy with freckles looked triumphant. "We got it!"

"Pan will be so happy to see this." a boy with curly hair chipped.

Devin's smile and excitement disappeared. "Wait a minute!" he shouted, silencing the boys. "That's not a boar."

"It's the girl." said a boy with black hair and dark skin.

Wendy scowled and brushed the dirt off her dress before standing up. "Yes, my name is Wendy Darling in case you have forgot. I am nowhere near being food. Now, if you excuse me, I would appreciate it if you all leave me be. I'd like to be alone."

A deep voice interrupted. "That wouldn't be a great idea for a new guest now, would it?" Peter emerged from the trees with a smile, surprising everyone. His expression changed as he looked from the boys to Wendy. "Is this what you call a hunt?"

"Well we saw something move," the freckled boy whined.

The dark skinned boy gulped nervously. "And we thought it could have been a boar or maybe a bird.."

Wendy frowned, her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, have you ever seen a bird in your life? They're a lot smaller and have soft feathers. If you would like to learn, you may ask me anytime."

Peter smirked, the greens of his eyes shone in the sunlight. "You've got fire I see. I like it. You'll blend in quite well," Wendy's mouth opened but he ignored her. "Get back to work boys. If this happens again, you know what you will get in turn. And it will not be pretty," he added with a hard glare. The boys nodded and began to walk away without further hesitation.Wendy turned to the Lost Boy. 

"Does that always work?" Peter's attention turned to her. "What does?"

"Imposing threats like that?"

He shrugged. "It's the only thing that gets them moving. I tell them they will be rewarded with a day of fun or a pirate's gold."

Wendy chuckled. "You're pretty good at keeping them motivated, I see."

"We need to eat."

He reached out for his pocket and took out a vial. Wendy saw something green and sparkly. Magic.

"What is that?" Wendy asked.

Peter held it so it was visible. "Pixie dust. I thought I'd show you what it's truly like to fly here in Neverland. Flying with the Shadow on your way must have been terrifying I believe. No need to worry now, what you're going to see will be a lot better." He opened the vial and sprinkled the pixie dust which enveloped the pair like a green cloud. Wendy couldn't believe how beautiful it looked. With a smile, she looked up to see Peter offer his hand. It was a rather welcoming gesture, but Wendy felt doubtful. She reluctantly accepted it and Peter felt her body go rigid at his touch, recalling the incident the night before.

"Relax," he muttered and her body began to loosen.

They slowly soared and Wendy looked down to watch the Neverwood grow smaller and smaller. A small giggle erupted from her mouth and she looked up to stare at Peter; his face calm and jaw rigid. When they finally were high up, Wendy gasped in awe. Neverland's beauty was more captivating during broad daylight than at night. Everything glowed from the sun's reflection. Peter talked about the different parts of Neverland. As he spoke, Wendy noticed a big ship at the end of the island.

"Oh, it's so beautiful from up here. What is that ship?"

Peter followed her gaze. "It's called the Jolly Roger. Loads of pirates live there; quite filthy and stupid, I might say," he added with a disgusted look. "They drench themselves in their sweat and alcohol, wasting their foolish time. My boys are forbidden to set foot on that blasted ship, unless I order them with such a daunting duty. I'm the only one who's been on the ship, and it's not what I like at all."

This sparked Wendy's curiosity. When this island only allowed children to roam and frolick, how was it possible that grown men had entered the realm. "Then what are they doing here?"

Peter's lip thinned, as if disappointed. "I'd tell you. But you'll hear more stories about Captain Hook and his mates. The boys would be glad if you asked," his face bright with a smile.

Wendy smiled in response despite herself. "I would be very eager to hear more about the Jolly Roger."

"Lets take you back. I want to show you where you will be staying. I know the forest ground must be hard from last night. Where you will sleep will be more comfortable."

Baelfire's warnings suddenly rang in Wendy's head. She had longed for this; to go yonder on adventures, to be free from the real world and allow her mind to indulge on this paradise. Nonetheless, she knew it was not possible. Her heart began to sink at the thought. "But Peter, I can't stay for long. My parents and..."

Peter noticed her sad expression and cut her off. "I'm sure they're fine. They won't know that you left. Come on now," he offered his hand and again, it resembled a warm and friendly gesture. "You'll have fun, love," he smiled warmly. Wendy felt her cheeks grow warm and accepted it this time.

They both flew above the trees of the Neverwood, resembling a green blur as Peter flew faster. Slowing down, Wendy felt her body become weightless, like a birds feather as her landed on the forest dirt. She looked up to see a big treehouse, entwined with vines and a wooden ladder at the bottom.

"You came here to show me a tree?" she looked at him bewildered.

Peter chuckled. "That's not all, follow me."

He started to climb the ladder and she followed him. When they reached the top, Wendy saw that he lead her to a room. She stared and took in the entire room. It was beautiful and almost resembled her bedroom back in London.The boy had his arms crossed and leaned against the wall. "So what do you think?"Wendy turned to him, her eyes bright with happiness. "Oh, Peter. Is this really for me?"

Peter unfolded his arms and walked across the room. "I thought a fine lady would need her own space. It used to be an ordinary tree. Though, an extra room is always handy."

She shook her head, the smile still present. "I don't know what to say...it's wonderful. Thank you so much."

Peter was at the threshold and turned his head to face her. "I'll be waiting for you tonight at the camp. Feel free to explore on your own. Just be more careful," he grinned as she repressed a giggle.

Deep in the forest, Peter was alone. He couldn't comprehend why a young girl came. What could it have been? This was not like him but the question remained in his head.A shallow sound erupted in the air and Peter stopped. It was as if the island had heard his thoughts. And he knew that sound better than anyone. The Shadow appeared before him, it's eyes glowing a piercing white.

My what soft, purity.

Peter moved closer. "What?"

The girl. She's quite something.

The boy shook his head. "She didn't come on my behalf. I did not ask for a girl. How was she allowed to come?"

Yes indeed. But the Wendy bird is special. 

Peter's eyebrow arched. "Wendy-bird?"

She will be a perfect pawn for the game.

"I can see that already. Children who set foot are expected to play their part."

You know the cost. If she breaks the rules.

"I have no intention of making her a lost girl."

Ohh, but you'll see very soon, boy. Very soon.

Peter glared at the Shadow and walked away.


	14. Your Safe Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone. I know this is a short update but can everyone go back to the previous chapter and re-read it? I added something which I should have before. Thanks!

Ch 14: Your safe place

That night, Wendy decided to finally face her fears before it would all be too late. She was at the camp and saw that no one was around, presumably in their slumbers. She went into a hollow of the tree that lead to Peter room. Her feet taking cautious steps as not to disturb anything in its wake. In the darkness, she spotted Peter lying lazily in his hammock. Before she knew it, he already felt her presence in the silence of his room.

"I was wondering where you've been. You and I knew this was bound to happen. There's no need to deny what's come of us, Wendy-bird. Everyone knows it."

Wendy stood frozen, his words sinking in. She took a deep breath. "That's not what I wanted to talk about," she murmured and inched forward so that she could see him. "I just want to be with you. And tell you something."

It was then that his face lit up with genuine curiosity, showing her that he was listening. "I've been having nightmares, Peter. Hey keep getting worse, and they seem so real that I'm convinced they will come true. Sleep has now become terrifying for me."

Peters face hardened and sat up in his hammock. "You know that's not in Neverland happens without my permission; not even nightmares.I believe you're just worried, love."

"So you don't have an explanation for these nightmares then?"

He paused before shaking his head. "No I don't. I'm just as surprised as you are. I know you don't want to hear that..." the girl did not seem too happy, and the King, for the first time was appalled and unsure of what to do. A playful smile stretched on his lips, he knew a little distraction wouldn't be too bad at the moment. It was something they all needed. "Come here, Wendy. You must be tired."

Wendy gave him a sad smile. "Alright." She climbs into the into hammock hoping to seek comfort and peace. Instead, Peter unexpectedly starts to pinch and tickled her gently. Wendy let out a yelp and he laughed, turning to see the amused expression on his face. "Peter, this isn't what I had in mInd stop it!" she couldn't help but laugh and playfully smack his chest.

Peter raised his eyebrow, the naughty smirk refusing to leave his face. "Now, a little fun doesn't hurt, does it.." he let out a shout as Wendy gives him a final tickle under his shirt. His smile faded when he found her head lying on his chest, listening to his very heartbeat.

Wendy sighed. "I guess this won't last. Forever doesn't exist."

The King hushed her and took something out of his pocket. Wendy gasped. It was her pink necklace which she completely forgot about. Peter had kept it safe for her the entire time when she thought it was gone forever. "You're right where you belong." He puts around her neck and she allows him. "Lost Girls don't exist in Neverland."

Wendy raised her head, her expression solemn. "So what does that make me?"

Peter stooped down to kiss her forehead. "Someone special," he whispered. The pair remained in the hammock binded together for a long time. The King looked down to see the girl sound asleep, listening to the sound of her breathing. He thought how she was everything he could ever have-and not many years, the King felt so much peace then ever in a long time and he, too caved in to sleep.

 

(Flashback)

Wendy had difficulty falling asleep. This had been the first time since she arrived on the island. The night had been eerily silent and the darkness of her room seemed to worsen it. She then knew what had been missing, but couldn't quite understand what it was. After spending time being lost in her thoughts, her lids felt heavy.

She was almost sound asleep until she heard someone crying. It sounded like a little boy. Something had gone wrong and Wendy figured she should go see what was happening.

Outside the crying continued, Wendy thought it must have been happening in the Neverwood. Without further ado, she made her way to find the boy and comfort him; to assure everything will be alright.

As Wendy continued to walk, the crying grew louder and was followed by other noises. These noises were horrible, it sounded like children being tortured. Fear crept into Wendy's bones, sweat dripped down her temple. The babel of crying and screaming became louder and louder, and Wendy stopped when a hand clasped on her mouth.

She began to give muffled screams and lash out, but overheard someone attempting to hush her. Wendy stood still, her heartbeat racing.

"Wendy?" it was Peter, to her gratitude. "Shh.. it's me. What's wrong?"

He took his hand off of her and she turned to face him. "I heard voices and they woke me up," the tremor in her voice was clear.

"What kind of voices?" Peter asked worriedly.

"They sounded like young boys crying and screaming," her eyes widened in terror and she put her hands over her face, hoping he wouldn't see her expression. "Oh, Peter they were in so much pain. So lost and lonely," she wailed.

Peter put his hands on her shoulders and she slowly took her hands away from her face. "I'm sure it was a bad dream," his voice gentle, soothing. "Go back to bed, love. I'll make sure you won't be disturbed night."

Wendy nodded. "Good night, Peter. And thank you very much." She made her way back to the treehouse, hoping what he was saying was sincere.


End file.
